You Better Run Girl!
by recumbentgoat
Summary: A landing party beams down to a planet that hasn’t been visited in over 20 years.There are mysterious life form readings and an outpost has been abandoned under suspicious circumstances. Then Spock disappears. Next story: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?
1. Attack on the Landing Party

Character/Pairing: McCoy, Spock/Uhura, Kirk, some redshirts

Rating: M For swearing right now.

'Jim, this entire situation is a clusterfuck.'

'Bones, what do you want me to do?' Kirk snapped.' We can't stay down here, we have to get the ship back to D-III and deal with the Klingon attack. We're the closest ship....'

'I realize that, but you can't just leave them, Jim! They could be hurt!'

'We'll be back as soon as we can, Bones!'

'That could be weeks! They'd be dead by then if they're injured!' McCoy lowered his voice, hating that he was locking horns with Jim in front of the rest of the landing party. 'Leave me here Jim. I'll look for them--for however long it takes you to get back.'

Kirk refrained from responding, so McCoy pressed his advantage knowing that Kirk was starting to relent.

'Look, Jim you've got a full complement of perfectly capable medical personnel that can do whatever you need. You can spare me! I can look for them, help them if needed, hell, I'll even carry out the rest of the investigation on the outpost while I'm here.'

'Shit. Alright.' Kirk hurriedly looked around at the three other crew people, "Let's finish getting these supplies unloaded from the shuttle! On the double, people. Fine, Bones, I know you're right. Just be careful. We can't beam anything more down here because of the interference from the planet. We'll leave the extra phasers for you though.'

'Captain, give me a little credit. I passed Survival 101 just like everybody else.'

'Right. Sorry, Bones.' Kirk ran his fingers through his hair. He knew it'd be tough—knew that the threat of losing friends like this would be hard.

'Damnit Jim. It'll be fine. Go kick some Klingon ass, then get back as soon as you can. We'll be fine, I swear it.' He clapped Kirk on the shoulder and grinned. 'You know Uhura, she probably just got a little lost.' He said it lightly, knowing that she most of all would weigh heavily on Kirk if something bad happened, but he regretted saying it already. Spock's name hung in the air between them. McCoy couldn't bring himself to offer any more empty comfort to Kirk.

'Jesus, I hope so, Bones. Find them for me, I have faith in you.' Kirk walked over to the Galileo. The rest of the crew were already buckled into their seats, their faces tired and dirty. 'Good luck, Bones.'

McCoy watched the Galileo take off into the sky and waved as it passed over. The shuttle grew smaller and smaller in the darkening sky. Clouds were starting to roll in too so McCoy set out grim-faced to quickly get settled into the small building nearby. It was a squat, ugly permanent shelter that had been hastily constructed by the first scouting party the Federation had sent over 20 years ago. No one from the landing party even had time to look inside, before Scotty had called down about the urgent new orders.

He sighed. Everything had gone to shit so quickly. They weren't even on the planet for fifteen minutes before McCoy looked around to ask Spock something and noticed he was missing. They spent hours combing the surrounding forest for him. Tricorders were wonky and the Enterprise had trouble reading anything on the planet's surface.

McCoy dragged each of the large black plastic boxes further inside the dark room. There were no lights or power yet. He'd have to check that out tomorrow. He looked around the room. A neat, somewhat empty room with several bunks stacked over to the far end of the wall. A little dusty, but pretty solid with no leaks or damage from what he could see. Well, that's a plus, he thought. At least he wouldn't have to deal with sleeping outdoors and being vulnerable to god knows whatever that was out there.

_They were exhausted by the time they stopped looking and set up camp. Uhura was helping McCoy set up his tent, her face frowning in either concentration or worry. McCoy couldn't tell which one it was, but asked anyway, 'You all right, darlin'?'_

'_Yes, Doctor. It's just getting late and we haven't found him yet.' Just then, rain started to fall steadily. Uhura cursed softly before attaching the last corner of the tent to the ground._

_Everyone in the encampment paused and turned their faces to the sky almost at the same time and then returned to finish their respective tasks in a hurry._

'_Look, Uhura. Spock's done this a million times. That is one tough Vulcan bastard out there. If he could make it across a desert when he was seven—then I'm sure he'll manage out here.'_

'_I…I guess you're right.' She stood up and threw a couple of blankets into the tent. She looked like she wanted to say something more, but just shook her head. It was pouring now and they all went to sleep right away. Kirk had the first watch._

He set out a lamp and turned the knob to its lowest setting. He didn't want light to spill outside and alerting…. whatever was out there- that the building was occupied. The windows were small and high up, close to the ceiling, but he felt he should err on the cautious side. He spent the next couple of hours cleaning up the sleep area and setting out his medical equipment just in case.

_Out of a dead sleep McCoy was jerked awake by a blood-curdling scream. His heart in his throat, he scrambled out of his tent. Timmons? Or Uhura?_

'_Get down! Get down! Fire at the light!! Shoot it!!' Kirk was yelling and McCoy hit the muddy ground as a phaser burst next to him._

_He could barely see a damn thing except for a wildly waving flashlight and was trying to get a sense of where everyone was before feeling something brush by him. Something big._

'_There it is!!' Another flash of phaser burst lit up the darkness. There were more yells but McCoy was frozen on the ground, his fingers digging into the mud. A roar. A loud, inhuman roar completely shook the night and McCoy down to his very bones._

_McCoy jumped up just as there was another scream. Nyota. He ran blindly towards her, bumping into another body and slipping down again._

'_Uhura!! Nyota!' He stumbled after her but her cries were getting fainter into the forest, getting drowned out by the shouting and phaser fire behind him. 'Shit!' He was knocked over on his side by something again. A couple of somethings. Something animal-like and definitely on all fours. His flesh crawled with fear. But it happened so fast. And then there was utter silence._

Grabbing a flashlight, he went out to do a quick perimeter check of the building. It was a very quick check though, as McCoy glanced over uneasily to the still, deep woods. He glanced to the back of the building, there was a small cistern on a raised platform. Rain catcher. Another good sign. He swept the surrounding area with his flashlight. Whatever human presence that had made itself known here twenty years ago was now long gone. All that was there was an incongruous building set in the heart of what had to be the quietest wood he'd ever been in. And it was freaking him out a little. He shook himself mentally. He was a doctor damnit, not some scared teenager. There'd be plenty of time to search in the morning when there was light.

_They huddled in a circle with their backs to each other and their phasers drawn. No one spoke and there was little body movement. McCoy had found a lamp and turned it on, raising his arm up and moving in a circle. The camp was destroyed and he couldn't see Uhura anywhere._

_Dawn came in an hour and Jim ordered everyone to salvage what they could before heading out to find Uhura._

'_What did you see, Bones?' Kirk looked over at him as he was binding Flaherty's hand._

'_Barely a damn thing. I tell you what though—whatever it was? It was big. And I think there was more than one of them.' McCoy glanced at Kirk whose shirt was ripped and muddy. It was a miracle that no one had actually been seriously injured, either from the animals or from the wild phaser shots._

'_She couldn't have gotten very far…'Flaherty stopped as Kirk silenced him with a hard glare. 'I'm…I'm sure she's all right, sir.'_

Kirk ordered McCoy, Timmons and Karelin back to the shuttle to follow them to the rendevouz point at the outpost. Kirk and Flaherty would follow Uhura's trail. They didn't get very far before Kirk's communicator whistled.

'_Scotty here, Captain. And you're not going to like it.'_

He returned inside and shut the metal door firmly behind him. Fortunately, there was a manual slide bolt that slid securely in place. He unpacked the rest of the crates. There was communications equipment that Uhura would need to put together when she got back. Food rations and bottled water he stored on the empty shelves-- which was also weird. The original scouting party had eight people and he couldn't understand why everything was completely empty. No personal effects, no clothing, no detritus that people left when living in a place. It was as if they'd never been there in the first place.

It was raining harder now and while McCoy was grateful to be inside, he couldn't help but feel guilty. It had been more than twelve hours since the attack at base camp. Twelve hours since they realized that Uhura was gone too. He closed his eyes and prayed that she was still alive somewhere and found shelter.


	2. Lost in the Woods

Character/Pairing: Just Uhura for this episode

Rating: M For swearing

She woke up, her face crusted with dried mud, lying face down on the ground. She lifted her head and tried moving, wincing at the pain in her leg. She slowly turned over and sat up, running her hands up and down her legs. Her fingers touched a rip in the back of her pants and she hissed a little as her fingertips lightly ran over a large cut on the back of her thigh. Uhura was glad she was wearing the more durable tech uniform for this mission. It was keeping her covered, but she was still damp and a bit cold. She stood up and tested her leg by walking a few steps. It wasn't so bad and once she started moving she wouldn't feel quite so stiff.

There wasn't a lot of light that penetrated the tree tops so she wasn't sure if it was morning or afternoon. She started walking back towards the camp, following her trail of muddy footsteps. She was groggy but she could remember vividly the fright she felt when she had woken up in her tent. Maybe it was just her aural sensitivity, but the small sounds she picked up outside told her it wasn't one of her crew mates sniffing at her tent. The persistent, soft scratching around the bottom of her tent frightened her so much that she burst outside and stood there for a moment staring hard into the dark. When it moved from behind the tent towards her, she screamed. She was barely aware of the others yelling and of Kirk's orders to get down before she just broke and ran. Crashing through the forest, running for her life.

But somehow it hadn't caught her. It was a miracle because she was sure she was going to die. Yet here she was, alive and breathing. She knew one thing though, she had to find the others or find shelter before dark. She didn't want to be outside alone and at the mercy of whatever the fuck was out here in these woods. Uhura walked for about an hour, which surprised her because she didn't think she ran that far.

There wasn't much left of the campsite, just a muddy mess with no one around. She took a deep breath. There's no way Kirk would've just abandoned her here alone. Where the hell was everybody? Why wasn't anyone out there looking for her? She felt very small just then, like the time her brother had let go of her hand once in a crowd. The shock she had felt at being alone all of a sudden. She looked over each tent site carefully, hoping to find something that could be useful. But there was nothing. She had hoped to find her communicator, which would make things a hell of a lot easier, but no.

All that remained was the outpost. She had to make the outpost before dark, it was that simple. She felt confident she could do it, even though she didn't have her tricorder to guide her. Uhura looked up towards the sky. She still had time, she could make it.

Some time later, she stopped and leaned against a tree catching her breath. She was walking faster, but it made her cut leg hurt more. She didn't have anything to bandage it with, so she pulled up her trouser leg from the hem, all the way up to her thigh. It was tight enough to act as a make-shift tourniquet. She pulled up the remaining length over that, like a giant pant cuff. Her leg was exposed, but it seemed that she didn't have to worry about getting bitten by bugs on this planet, which was a blessing of sorts.

Uhura was thirsty. She tried not thinking about it, but slipped into a fantasy about taking a nice hot, soapy water shower, drinking lemonade. She stopped again. The tracks were getting confusing, but at least she was back to the area where they first lost Spock, so theoretically she should be closer to the outpost. She wanted to call out, but the thought of silence answering her was too depressing, so she pushed onward.

There came a point in Uhura's trek across the forest where she became uneasy. Perhaps it was some primitive extrasensory reaction to being alone, but she also felt she couldn't just keep stopping and looking over her shoulder. That would feed into her paranoia. She also couldn't run because where could she run to after all? So Uhura began thinking of contingency plans, namely—what should she do if she can't reach the outpost before dark? She didn't bother thinking about what would happen if she couldn't find it at all—no, that'd be a worry she'll leave until tomorrow.

In the meantime, Uhura began scanning her surroundings more carefully, trying to find a tree she could climb up or maybe a rock formation. Or a fallen tree. Something. Anything that could shelter her and keep her safe. Climbing a tree was the best option but it was something she hadn't done in years. Should she keep going until it was dark and see if she could make it? Or climb now while it was still light out?

Made sense to climb now and not fall out of a tree because she couldn't see what the hell she was doing. She prayed that it didn't start raining.

Her leg and arm muscles ached as she grappled with the thick branches but she managed to haul herself upward until she was about twenty feet off the ground. She perched herself finally on a wide branch that was comfortable and tried to take in the view. There wasn't much she could see in the distance since the trees were too close together, but she could see some sky. In the end, she rested her head against the trunk and closed her eyes.

Later, she woke in darkness, perhaps it was from a sound below. She canted her head and listened for noise. Her arms were a little stiff from embracing the trunk and her fanny was sore. She shifted in her seat and stretched her arms, trying to get her blood moving. It was strange the way her legs dangled freely in the air as she straddled the tree limb. She felt safe for the most part being up here, but thought for a moment how it was always best to have everything under the covers, lest monsters got them. She shook her head at herself. She needed to get into a better frame of mind.

Maybe she would've if she hadn't noticed a small movement at the base of the tree. She paused, calm- and waited to see if it moved again. There was some moonlight shining through the trees so she squinted and waited. There it was again—circling the trunk of the tree. She wished she'd thought of bringing rocks up here with her so she could scare it away. Uhura could hear it breathing down there, panting rapidly. Suddenly she could see two pinpoints of reflected yellow blinking up at her.

Shit. That's all she needed now. A fucking animal to trap her here so she could die in a damn tree. Fuck. The moon must've moved from behind a cloud because it suddenly got brighter and Uhura realized that what she was dealing with was a really big ass wolf.

She just wished it were the cartoon type she and Pavel used to chuckle over, but there'd be no one to rescue her from this tree. It was in deep shadow, but she could see its fangs. It was hunched over before it reared up and put its motherfucking forepaws on the lower limb of the tree.

Uhura's eyes got wide and she brought her legs up quick. She looked around and found a small branch and began breaking it off. She needed a stake or something. The movement must have gotten the thing excited because it started whining a little and dropped back down to its feet to start circling the tree trunk again. She stopped and looked back down. It was sitting now, eyes staring up at her.

She decided to get up and stand on the tree limb. Looking up, she figured she could safely climb up another five feet, but she was running out of tree.

However, this seemed to piss the dog off and it started whining again. She stopped reaching for the branch and looked back down. It was pacing but stopped and looked back up at her again. What the fuck was wrong with this animal? She decided to just ignore it and turned back for the branch again. She managed to get one leg up on the branch and brought her injured leg up. As she braced her butt against the trunk, she squatted with her hands grasping the limb. Except her damn hand slipped and she hit her shoulder on the tree. Thank god she didn't fall, but her shoulder and knees were killing. Not to mention the momentary terror she thought of falling to her death.

But Uhura had a new problem. And it was climbing its way up the tree.


	3. Too Close for Comfort

Character/Pairing: Uhura/Spock

Rating: M For swearing

Summary: After seeking refuge in a tree on her way to re-join the landing party, Uhura deals with some unexpected developments.

As it emerged from the shadows below, Uhura got the nastiest shock of her life. It wasn't some kind of four-legged wolf or dog. No, this fucker had humanoid arms covered in the blackest fur and clawed fingers that were digging into the tree limbs. Fucking opposable thumbs. It's dark tongue lolled to the side of its mouth. It looked like it was laughing at her with its mouth open and its fangs glistening. It was getting closer and it was getting huger, its shoulders massive with muscles that rippled under the fur. Yes, it was much, much bigger than she had originally thought.

What made it worse was how she was forced to just sit there and watch it slowly climb up the tree towards her. Having to stare into its unflinching yellow eyes. Like it had all the time in the world to get there and kill her.

She looked up. She only had a few more feet before she'd reach the top of the tree. At this point, she didn't give a shit anymore if she fell and died. She'd rather be dead at the bottom of this tree than mauled by a fucking werewolf in it.

Uhura stood quickly and started climbing—but as if sensing her intentions, the beast climbed faster. She could hear the scrape of its nails on the wood and the loud panting. Her fear rose exponentially as she felt its breath on her exposed ankle. She turned and looked down to see that it was reaching its clawed hand up to her leg. She screamed, not closing her eyes, just staring in horror at it and screaming.

Its hand froze, its gaze unwavering from her face. It had stopped, though it still flexed its claws toward her.

She ran out of breath, and she trembled and gasped as she clutched at the branches above her head. Then the enormity of the situation hit her and she started screaming again. This time though tears came.

The thing stood there staring at her as if confused by the loud noises she was making. It reached for her ankle again, but she jerked her leg away and screamed. Then it stopped. It moved to climb higher, but Uhura screamed again and it stopped. At this last scream, it finally occurred to Uhura that this wasn't some ravenous wild beast that was going to tear her to shreds without a second thought.

Well, maybe not immediately. No, this thing had intelligence in its eyes as it watched her silently, observing her. Its posture mirrored hers, grasping the limbs above to balance itself. It cocked its head at her as if to say, what next?

Uhura began to settle down, her breath hiccupping as her cries quieted. She knew the dangers of anthropomorphization. She could project all she wanted onto this animal, but there was no way to judge the sentience of it or its intentions. This thing could kill her with a swipe of its hand. She wiped her tears on the sleeve of her uniform. It had cornered her, how she wanted to die was up to her now, but given that it seemed intelligent, Uhura was willing to give it a chance.

She slowly lowered herself and sat on the tree limb, dangling her legs off the side. They hadn't broken eye contact with each other and it slowly leaned back as if giving her some space. She closed her eyes, not wanting to engage with it anymore. It was just too much for her; she leaned her head against the tree trunk.

It was just as well that she'd closed her eyes because that meant she didn't have time to scream when she felt its clawed hand close around her ankle, the pads on its fingers surprisingly smooth and warm. She held her breath, not moving or opening her eyes, her hands pressed hard into the tree. It lifted her leg and she could feel its cold moist nose ghosting over the skin of her calf muscle. Its breath chuffed up and down her naked leg, its nose taking in her scent. She whimpered when she felt its raspy tongue lick tentatively at her ankle. Perhaps her silence emboldened it, for it gave her a very long lick from her ankle to the inside of her knee.

At this, her head snapped up from the tree and she frowned. It continued licking her leg in slow long strokes and she gasped when it opened its jaws and gently closed them around her calf. Its incisors grazed her skin. She let out a sigh of relief when it released her leg, its eyes flicking up to her own.

It also let go of her ankle and stood there as if waiting for her to respond. She hesitantly raised her hand to its face. She touched its nose first, stroking the fine hairs along its muzzle. She reached over and gave its head a small pat. It had very soft, thick fur and Uhura found herself relaxing as she petted it more.

It suddenly moved closer, stepping onto the next branch and placing its head in her lap. It rubbed its head against her thighs and she scratched its big, pointed ears. As fond memories of childhood pets came to her, it wrapped its arms around her waist and stepped in between her legs. Uhura sat up straight, uncomfortably realizing that this was a male werewolf after all. That was currently hugging her very firmly, she could feel those hard nails scrape against her uniform. She decided that she'd just keep on petting it, her fingers raking through its thick fur and hoping that this was soothing the beast.

Singing a song she knew from her childhood, she began humming. Its pointed ears swiveled and it looked up at her. 'You don't like my singing? Do you know any songs besides howling at the moon?'

Feeling a strong empathy for Scheherazade, she kept up a light stream of chitchat, switching between different languages, running through all that she knew, just to see its ears twitch and swivel at her. She closed her eyes occasionally, still finding its big yellow eyes too overwhelming. Too hypnotic. She promised herself that she wouldn't let her guard down, but she felt safe and calm in its arms. As safe and calm as she felt when she was in Spock's arms.

'Dungi tu sahrafel?' (Will you trust me?) She softly said, stroking its neck. It looked up at her and blinked slowly. She placed her hands on either side of its head. 'Nahp - hif-bi tu throks.' (Give your thoughts to me.) It would be a miracle if it responded to Vulcan.

After a moment, it lifted its hands from her waist and placed them on her face, the pads smooth and warm and furred in some spots. She closed her eyes again as that familiar feeling of calmness and safety intensified. This was Spock. Somehow it was him, very different—even mentally he was almost unrecognizable, but it was surely him. Uhura could feel tears spring into her eyes again and she felt a surge of distress come from it. Or rather, him. Spock.

He didn't have language per se, more like pictures with feelings. He showed her glimpses of things from the past few days. Running through the forest after prey. Of the others, shadowy and aggressive, fighting him. But underneath all of that, she could feel the pull of his attraction, her scent drawing him to the camp. Chasing off the others. Licking her wound clean.

Uhura could sense a great deal of confusion from him though, as if he was unsure if this were real or not. There seemed to be a disconnect between what he was now and who he was before—as though he were in denial. She sent pictures of Kirk and McCoy searching for him, of their worry. Her worry. She gasped at the sudden loss of contact as he dropped his hands from her face.

In the distance, there was a howl. He threw back his head and howled in return, Uhura covering her ears. He put his arms back around her and lifted her from her seat. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He swung down a couple of branches and then jumped about ten or fifteen feet to the ground. She screamed all the way.


	4. Reunited!

Character/Pairing: Uhura/Spock, McCoy

Rating: M For swearing

Summary: Spock gets Uhura back to the outpost. McCoy confirms something.

He had her on his hip and she clung to him like a child as he ran full tilt through the forest. The vestiges of the strange half-meld were still drifting in her mind and she could sense his increasing agitation.

'Spock! What's wrong?' She knew it was stupid to try to talk to him, but she couldn't help it. She tried sending soothing thoughts through the fading bond.

Danger. Safety. Those were the strongest emotions that Uhura could pick up, it was difficult sorting out his emotions though. She wasn't completely sure if they were his or her own.

She ducked some branches that caught her hair and scraped her back so she buried her face into his fur. He smelled….wolfy. She ran her chin over his fur: dry, soft, bristly. She looked up at him in alarm when he began growling and then stopped. She looked over his shoulder from where they came, but then he turned around to face the unseen threat and she could see down the path ahead. Through the trees, there was part of a clearing. The outpost! He turned around and began running again. He was taking her to the outpost! He was running faster if that was possible and he was panting heavily. They weren't far now and Uhura's fears began to tighten her chest. She knew he would protect her, but she didn't want him to die for her either. He stopped and set her down, she was still some yards away from the building and it was still quite dark out.

RUN!

It was an urgent push with his mind and his hands as he shoved her away from him. She only spared a seconds glance behind her to see him run back into the forest crouched low, his arms wide and his claws splayed.

She ran. Running through the trees, down to the outpost, stepping into a hole and cursing. She didn't dare to look back again.

'Captain!! Captain Kirk! Captain Kirk!' She heard a commotion behind her. Snarling, barking and howling that was getting louder.

A faint light switched on and she could hear a metal door bang open, light spilling out into a pool on the ground. McCoy ran out towards her, his hair standing up, with a phaser in each of his hands.

'Ny! My God!' He was bug-eyed.

'No! No! Go back! Go back! They're right behind me!' He turned by the time she ran up to him and her hands pushed hard against his back, shoving him ahead of her. They made it through the door before McCoy tossed the phasers to the ground and slid the bolt into place. He leaned his back against the door staring up at the windows. They stood there frozen in place listening to the sounds of the fighting float closer and closer to the building.

Uhura grabbed up one of the phasers and set it to heavy stun. She picked up the other one and handed it back to McCoy. They stood there waiting, raising their phasers as the barking got louder. Something hit the door once and McCoy braced his feet on the floor as if to prevent it from being broken down.

She looked up at the windows—they were too small for them to get through. She wanted to get a chair and look through the window—but she thought it might be too high for her. There was a loud howl that she thought might be Spock and more scuffling, barking, snarling and growling that was moving around the building. There was a yelp and then some whining and yips that seemed to indicate the animals were running away.

She closed her eyes, trying to feel for Spock through the bond. But he was gone. She hoped he wasn't hurt.

Twenty minutes must have ticked by before McCoy lowered his phaser and sank to the floor still leaning against the door. He looked at her and gestured to the shelves, whispering, 'There's water and food there. A sonic in the back that's working.'

She kneeled next to him and threw her arms around his waist. She was whispering too, 'Oh my god, Leonard. I thought I'd never see you again! I thought I was going to die out there alone.' McCoy put his arms around her shoulders and squeezed her close.

'It's okay, Ny. You're safe now. You're safe. You're here with me and I'm not going to let you out of my sight. Now go try and clean up and get something to eat. I'm not going to move from my post until morning. I'll kiss you if you make me some coffee.' He looked down at her and gave her a tired grin.

She smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 'Of course, Len.'

Half an hour later, she scrubbed off an inch of grime and even ran her clothes through the sonic shower. She almost felt normal again, throwing her overalls over one shoulder. She padded back out to the main room in her underwear, wanting to show McCoy the cut on the back of her thigh.

'Len? Can you take a look at this before I put my uniform back on?' She presented her back to McCoy, who did his damnedest not to let his eyes roll over the generous curve of her backside or to notice how her muscular thighs moved apart as she shifted her weight to one foot.

He sighed. There were worse things than being trapped on an inhospitable planet with a beautiful woman. McCoy shook his head a little. Spock was a damned lucky man. But he really needed to get laid. Soon.

'Could you get my scanner on the table?' He stood up as she handed it to him and he waved it over her cut. 'Remarkably clean and free of infection. Seems to be healing pretty nicely too.' He put a bandage over it and Uhura moved away to put on her uniform.

'Hold it. While I have you undressed, come here near the lamp.'

They both moved over to the lamp and he looked at her shoulders and her sides. There were bruises on her shoulders and abrasions on her waist. 'You remember how you got these? Or how you got the cut?'

She shook her head.

'Hmmm. Well, ok. Go ahead and get dressed. How are you feeling? Any headaches, strains? Any pain anywhere?'

She shrugged, 'I feel fine for the most part. I'm a little sore and tired. And I guess a little light-headed.' She finished dressing and walked over to the shelves, pulling out stuff, looking for the coffee.

Dawn was starting to break through the windows, a grayish light filtering in. By this point, McCoy felt confident he could relax a little. So he put up his phaser and they sat at the table having a small breakfast.

'We were about to go looking for you when Jim got called away. There was an attack on D-III by Klingons that he was ordered to go and deal with. He left me here to look for you and Spock and also to find out what happened to the original scouting party.' He swirled his coffee before draining the cup.

'I thought I was abandoned here,' Uhura said softly. She cast her eyes down to the table, then heaved a sigh. ' But I am so glad I found you here.' She smiled at him widely. Relief evident on her face.

'Now your turn. What happened and how did you manage to find your way back?'

It took less than five minute to get McCoy up to date and Uhura tried to think of every detail that she could remember. Her voice trailed off and her eyes slid off to the side.

'What is it, darlin?' McCoy frowned as Uhura stopped talking.

'They're werewolves, Len. That's what attacked the camp. And I have a feeling that's the reason the original scouts disappeared. They must've been turned.'

'What?!' He sputtered. He stares at her dumbfounded. 'Wait? What?'

'I found Spock. Or rather, he found me. He's been turned into one. He was the one that saved me from the others. He carried me here to the outpost and then fought off the other werewolves. I'm not sure how many there are out there—but…'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa! Werewolves?' McCoy repeated.

'Yes! Damnit Len!' She snapped and abruptly stood up, folding her arms across her chest and turning away.

Ah, shit. McCoy shut his mouth. 'Ny, just give me a minute to absorb all of this. Look here. I believe you. I do!' He walked over to her and turned her around to face him, his hands on her shoulders. He knew what she was thinking of: when Jim was trapped between dimensions by the Tholians. She'd seen him, but no one had believed her, not even Spock. She'd been incredibly hurt by that, she'd even doubted herself and her own sanity. 'Just keep talking, Ny. Tell me what happened.'

She told him the rest, about the mind meld and Spock's confusion. 'I couldn't get a clear picture of what happened to him. I guess I didn't have a chance before he grabbed me and ran here.'

'So he jumped out of a tree with you in his arms?' His eyebrows were raised. 'That's pretty damned impressive. Never thought Spock as the kind of guy to sweep you off your feet. Jesus. I think I need another cup of coffee.'

She gave a small laugh, 'Well, we need more information. How are the tricorders holding up?'

McCoy waved his hands, 'Eh, I'm not sure. I've been fiddling with one trying to make adjustments to it. It seems to work, but at an incredibly limited range. I've got all your equipment over in the corner. You can check it out if you want. But first!! You need to get some sleep, young lady. So go take a nap. We'll take it easy today and make plans on how we're going to go find Spock later. Sound okay?'

She smiled, 'Yes, sir. That sounds like a plan.' She went over and collapsed on one of the bunks and promptly fell sound asleep.

He got his second cup of coffee and picked up his phaser. Silently, he slid the door's bolt back and peeked outside. It was a clear, sunny day outside as he stepped out the door. His eyes swept side to side as he walked the perimeter of the building. The earth was deeply gouged with claw marks. There were some wet, dark spots on the ground that looked like blood. He got his tricorder and began taking some readings. There were a lot of anomalies in this reading on the blood, but the presence of copper was definite.


	5. McCoy has a Cunning Plan

Character/Pairing: Uhura/Spock, McCoy

Rating: M For swearing

Summary: McCoy has a very cunning plan.

While Uhura slept, McCoy went over the data on the scouting party. Eight people were assigned to live here for about two years. They were tasked by the Federation with exploring and mapmaking since the planet's atmosphere made it impossible for starship sensors to scan the surface. It hadn't been a military operation, but mainly scientific and carried out by an academic institution from Earth. Details were scarce because they hadn't been escorted by Starfleet and instead were dropped off by a merchant ship on its way somewhere else. Years went by before an alarm was even raised by the families of the scouting party when they complained to the Federation that they'd not heard word from their family members. By the time Starfleet got around to an investigation, not a trace of them could be found.

It was all very damned odd. Not just because Uhura was so sure they'd been turned into werewolves, but how the whole thing had been hushed up. The investigation seemed a little too half-assed, not to mention very brief. It was like Starfleet couldn't give a damn. And certainly the quirks of the planet helped it become invisible to the Federation. Out of sight, out of mind. He'd have to press Jim on this when he returned. He'd dealt with bureaucracies long enough to know that something was being covered up.

He sighed and put down his tricorder. McCoy hoped that this time around a tragedy could be averted. After all, the best First Officer in the fleet was missing and if he knew Jim, he wouldn't rest until he got Spock back. He sipped his coffee and looked over to Uhura's sleeping form. He very much wanted to take a nap right then, but the thought of climbing up that ladder to the top bunk made him grumpy. He'd make her take the higher one next time.

McCoy sat back and tried formulating a plan. It'd only been a couple of days since the Enterprise left orbit. While they had foodstuffs that would last them a while, they really needed to start looking for other food sources just in case. If there was a pack of werewolves running around then surely some kind of small prey could be had here. They also needed to get the water purification system working again as well as the power generator. He hated thinking about it, but it was starting to sink in that he and Uhura could be stuck here for a long time.

As for Spock, he was at a loss. If Uhura was correct, then they were kind of fucked. Because of the danger of being attacked at night, they couldn't venture very far to look for him. And even if Spock were able to turn back into himself, would he know to seek them out here? How far gone was he? He shook his head and walked over to Uhura.

'Nyota!' He nudged her shoulder with his hand. 'Come on, lady, time to get up! Rise and shine! I got coffee!' He waved his cup under her nose and her eyes blinked up at him. She frowned.

'Oh jeez. What time is it?' She sat up and swung her feet to the ground. 'Thanks, Len.' She took the cup out of his hands and took a sip. 'Mmmm. Good. I should be up and running in a minute.'

McCoy gave her a look and then went over and got another cup of coffee. 'Ny, I was thinking that we'd work around here today. Get the power and water going and then set up that comm link booster. It'll help when the ship gets back into orbit and we should be ready for that as soon as we can. We really should fix the tricorders too.'

She nodded and sipped her coffee. 'What about Spock? When can we start looking for him?'

'Yeah, you know, Ny….I've been thinking about that. We can only hike a few hours out before having to return. If we got out any further we risk being attacked. Did you get any kind of impression of where he's been all this time?'

She shook her head. 'No, nothing. The meld happened so fast. And it was kind of sloppy. Normally when I meld with Spock it lasts a lot longer and it's more focused.' She stopped and looked down. Melds with Spock were usually when they were having sex, so for a moment she felt very embarrassed that she gave up this detail, however innocent, to McCoy.

He raised an eyebrow. Her sudden, shy half-smile wasn't lost on him. Interesting. 'Well, maybe we should just take it a step at a time. I'm sure an attack plan will occur to one of us when we least expect it.'

Three hours later, after some problem-solving and creative swearing, they got the power back on. They were on a roll and managed to get the water pump working too. So it was when they were back inside cleaning up that McCoy turned to her and said, 'You know, if he found you before, he'll probably come back.'

She ran a wet cloth over her face. McCoy ignored the rivulet of water that ran down her neck. 'You do have a point. The question is—we can't exactly ask him to stay for coffee. Perhaps we could lure him in and then run the tricorder. We've made the adjustments to one already. How far's its range?'

'You'll have to double-check my work, Ny. I am a doctor after all. I don't know shit about that stuff.'

'Okay. Just let's get something to eat before we run tests? I'm starved.' She tossed the cloth on the table and rummaged through the boxes for some rations.

'Speaking of which, just exactly what were you planning to lure him with? I don't think carnivores are really into protein bars, you know.' McCoy frowned over at her, not liking where this was heading.

Uhura shrugged. 'Well, you said it yourself—he'll come to me.'

'Damnit, Ny I know you think you got a hold on this, but it's not that simple and I'll be damned if I let you dangle yourself like some friggin' morsel!' He folded his arms.

'Len, what would you have me do? He was fine last night. Yeah, it was freaky as hell but I'm over it now. I don't foresee a reason as to why he'd act any different.'

'He's still a wild fucking animal.'

'Jesus, Len!'

'Well! I just mean he could be very unpredictable! Toss me one of those, will ya?' He caught the protein bar that she threw at him with one hand.

'Nice. Look, Len. We've got to try something. We've got to build trust with him and we've got to start somewhere. When he's comfortable, maybe we can do another meld and find out more.'

McCoy looked up to the ceiling and tilted his chair back. 'I suppose this plan has some merit. But Ny, if something were to happen, I'd have to shoot him. I won't risk your life.'

She just sighed. 'Believe me, Len. I understand that. But nothing bad's going to happen. We're both going to be armed. I'm only going to be right outside. If nothing happens, then…' She shrugged. 'Plan B, I guess.'

'Oh? And what's that?'

'Well, this morsel hasn't figured that out yet.' She laughed and he looked away, rubbing the scruff of his unshaven jaw nervously.

And Spock did come back. Just not that night. Or the next night. In fact, after setting up the communications booster and scouring the surrounding area for animal activity over those couple of days, McCoy was starting to think that he was being played for a fool. He hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary and he'd actually taken to scanning himself to see if maybe he'd hallucinated the other night's attack.

'Gee, Len, testing the equipment again?' Uhura smirked. They were standing about thirty yards from the post that night. Both of them had their phasers drawn.

'Yes, if you must know. I'm trying my best to believe I haven't been hallucinating this shit.'

Uhura shook her head at him. 'I'm walking farther out, Len.'

'What?!'

'Nothing's happened so far. I'll be fine, Len. Christ.' She stomped away. She had a hunch that Spock might be watching the outpost. So there was nothing like the present to test that theory.

'Lieutenant!'

She made it about ten yards before a low growling started somewhere in the surrounding darkness. McCoy whirled to face it. 'Nyota! Get your ass back here! Right NOW!' He pointed his tricorder towards the noise, not bothering to look at the readout. He'd look at it later. If he lived, that is.

Uhura ran back about halfway when the largest fucking animal McCoy had ever seen popped up between them. Shit. McCoy raised his phaser.

'Len, NO! It's Spock! Don't shoot!' Spock was exactly as Nyota had described him and if he hadn't been utterly terrified he would've been fascinated. Before McCoy could blink, he was being bodily lifted off the ground by his neck.

'Spock! Spock! It's me! Christ!' He choked out, after he dropped the tricorder and the phaser. He hung on to the black, furred hand that was clenching his throat.

'KROYKAH!' Uhura shouted as loud as she could, waving her arms to get Spock's attention.

Spock dropped McCoy, who bent over coughing and wheezing, and turned to Uhura. He reached out to her, dropped to his knees and fell over. McCoy then stood over him with a hypospray and a smirk. 'Gotcha, furball!'

She gaped at him. 'Len, you sneaky bastard! I'm so glad you're on our side.'

'Thanks, kid. Now grab a leg and let's start hauling before the other puppies come out to play.'


	6. The Return of Spock

Character/Pairing: Uhura/Spock, McCoy

Rating: M For swearing

Summary: McCoy and Uhura get Spock back into the post for an exam.

They dragged Spock back to the outpost. He was completely dead weight, but they couldn't risk an examination out in the open, especially with Spock incapacitated. They were both breathing hard when they got inside but McCoy was able to slide Spock to the middle of the floor while Uhura secured the door.

'Grab my kit off the table and the tricorder, Ny.' McCoy heaved Spock onto his side. He could've sworn he saw some cuts on Spock's back when he turned around to face Uhura. Sure enough, there were two horizontal gashes on his back, which were fortunately not too deep. Spock's fur was incredibly thick and shaggy and seemed to protect him well. He cleaned the wounds then closed them with a dermal regenerator.

Uhura used her fingers to comb some dirt out of Spock's fur on his back. Then she pointed the tricorder at him and took some readings.

'Get as much as you can, Ny. God knows when we'll be able to get another reading.' McCoy re-loaded his hypospray before they turned Spock onto his back and McCoy noticed another gash on Spock's brow. 'Looks like our boy here took a beating the other night.'

'Hopefully he gave as good as he got.' Uhura watched McCoy's hands as they pressed and pushed against Spock's jaw, throat, shoulders, ribs and…..she looked away as McCoy reached Spock's groin area. He was heavily furred there and she couldn't really see anything. She couldn't help but be a little curious though.

'Well, you lucky girl, looks like its true what they say about werewolves. They got big feet.'

'Jerk.'

McCoy laughed at her, feeling somewhat satisfied for getting her to blush. 'Well, I guess that's it. Let's drag him outside….'

'What?! We're just going to catch and release him? We can't leave him outside unconscious!'

'Well, we sure as hell can't leave him on the floor and just wait for him to wake up either.'

'This was your big plan?!'

'You got a better idea?!'

'Can't we just put him in the bathroom and barricade the door?'

'Ny, that door's a piece of crap. There's no way it could hold him. And what the hell would we barricade him in with? No, it's safer for us if he's out there and we're in here. Besides, it's not like I won't watch him from the window.'

'Please, Len. Let's just watch over him. If he doesn't turn by morning—we'll drag him outside.'

'Do you realize how much I've pumped him with tranquilizers? I can't just keep shooting him with the hypospray.'

'How much did you give him?'

'Enough for a horse!'

'Let him stay for a little while, Len. Please?' Uhura pleaded.

And McCoy melted. As per usual, he thought resignedly.

'Ok, look. I'm going to sit here so he doesn't see me if he wakes up, okay? You got to make sure he's distracted. If an eyelash even moves, I've got to inject him. I don't want him reaching full consciousness.'

She brightened, smiling, and picked up Spock's hand, 'I will, Len.'

He felt incredibly tense, sitting there cross-legged behind Spock's head. Not once did he let his finger slide off the trigger as the minutes ticked by. He kept his hand positioned close to Spock's furry neck.

He also felt incredibly shitty for being a witness to Uhura's loving care of Spock. He loved Nyota like a sister and they flirted shamelessly, but he still felt a flare of lust for her and jealousy of Spock sometimes. He sighed and his shoulders slumped a little.

'You okay, Len? You want me to take over?'

'No, it's okay, Ny. I was just thinking….I was just thinking that it'd be nice to have the ship back. I could do a hell of a lot more with these readings. I could run more tests, take samples. Do more. Here—I'm just taking notes. Speculating. Just bullshit.'

'We'll do what we can, when we can. And when the ship comes back, we'll hit the ground running. Maybe if he turns…'

'Ny, this could be permanent. And if that's the case, even if you do manage to reach his mind, it could take forever to even figure out how this happened in the first place.'

'Can we not talk about that just yet. I really need to stay positive right now.'

'I know, I'm sorry.'

They sat in silence, McCoy with his hypospray at the ready and Uhura stroking Spock's head and arm. Spock was a magnificent werewolf. Such beautiful black fur and a well-formed body, and with his eyes closed, he looked so peaceful.

So when Spock's fingers closed around Uhura's and squeezed them, she didn't say anything. McCoy hadn't noticed, his sleepy gaze fixed on the floor. Yellow eyes slid to Uhura's and blinked lazily before turning to look to the windows. It was getting light outside. She clasped his hand with both of hers and hoped.

She had the foresight to flick the tricorder on just as Spock's body began to transform. Black fur and claws and ears seemed to shift, shrink, melt into Spock's Vulcan form. A scar cut his left eyebrow and he raised it as he looked at her. 'Nyota.' He lifted her hand to his lips, closing his eyes and giving her fingers a kiss.

'Ah, shit.' McCoy pinched the bridge of his nose and briefly shut his eyes. 'Of all the luck…I can't believe I missed you shifting and I'm sitting right here.' He looked into Spock's upside down face and smiled.

'I am sorry to disappoint you, Doctor. It is, however, very gratifying to hear your voice.'

'I've got it on the tricorder, Len.' She was grinning madly at Spock, her hand resting on his chest.

'And may I congratulate you Doctor for your quick thinking. Using Nyota as a lure was quite effectively….distracting.'

'Please. It was all her idea.' McCoy laughed.

'Report.' Uhura smiled a little to herself. Only Spock could be so formal and carry it off while being naked and laying on the floor.

'Jim's took the ship to D-III two days ago to fight off the Klingons. He left me in charge to find you and Uhura. We've got the comm. booster up and running and we've got power and the water going. We've managed to map a bit of the surrounding area too.'

'Excellent job, Doctor. Lieutenant.' Spock nodded and then sat up. His normally sleek hair was an absolute mess. McCoy got up and went over to the crates looking for something Spock could use to wear. He found a blanket and handed it over to Spock.

'Well, Spock—do you have any idea how long you'll remain normal?' McCoy folded his arms across his chest.

'I am not sure, Doctor. I have very little memory of shifting to Vulcan form these past few days.' Spock wrapped the blanket around his waist and tossed the excess over his shoulder. 'I do remember being in a place that I determined to be safe before losing consciousness due to exhaustion.'

Uhura gave one last sweeping look at Spock, who returned her gaze with one of his own that was fairly smoldering in his Vulcan way. She turned away and smiled to herself, getting some coffee and food for the three of them. Spock could wear a bag and he'd still look fine. Damn, the man.


	7. A Shape Shifting Plant

Character/Pairing: Uhura/Spock, McCoy

Rating: M For swearing

Summary: Spock reveals how he disappeared. The boys have a fight.

'So what happened, Spock? One minute you were there, then another you were gone.' McCoy frowned into his coffee, still perplexed by Spock's earlier disappearance.

'I noticed a plant, it was a ches'lintak….'

'What's that?' McCoy interrupted.

'I was about to explain, Doctor. It is a Vulcan plant known for its healing properties. I thought it incredibly odd to find one on this planet, which of course would be inexplicable. When I picked it up, it somehow…I realized I was mistaken and dropped it. But it….it cut or pricked me. I cannot recall which—except that this all happened in seconds. I felt disoriented and wandered away from the rest of the landing party. I had not realized what I had become until sometime later when I discovered the others.'

'The others? The other werewolves?' Uhura interjected.

'Yes, you were correct in your assumption, Nyota, that the original scouting party were turned into werewolves. They have expanded their numbers, however. I believe there are over twenty of them now. Possibly more.'

'Oh, jeez. Well, how do you know? Did you see any shift?' McCoy tapped his fingertips against his coffee cup.

'Only one. He was much older than the picture from the report, but I believe he was leader of the landing party. He helped me find food. Showed me a safe place to rest.'

'Do werewolves need safe places? Don't they run in packs or something?' McCoy asked.

'The ones who attacked the camp were the younger ones. They were mainly curious, but they do see our presence as a threat. I sensed a rift between young and old, but it is more of a family disagreement, if you will.'

'Yeeesh, I'd rather not get in the middle of some family feud.' McCoy muttered.

'Quite, Doctor. Needless to say, I have kept a 'low profile'. I have not been able to fully avoid altercations with them, however.'

'Mmmmhm.' McCoy shot a look over the lip of his coffee cup at Uhura and drained the rest of the cooled, dark liquid.

'What happened to your tricorder, Spock?' Uhura finally spoke.

'I dropped it when I shifted. I need to go back and find it today before I shift again.'

'Yeah, about that—do you have any control over shifting?'

'Not like the others have. I am still….struggling to adapt to the sensations, the urges. I have not yet mastered it.' Spock raised his eyebrows, a Vulcan shrug.

'But shifting is contingent on it being either night or day, right?' Uhura asked.

'I believe so. Or rather, I have not seen otherwise, yet. Normally, everyone rests during the day.'

'Christ, well, that's comforting. We've been walking around here in the middle of the day like it's summer camp.' McCoy said.

'Then I suggest you and Nyota exercise more caution.'

'We need to find that plant.' McCoy looked at Uhura.

'We need to find Spock's tricorder first,' she answered.

'Well, Spock, are you up to making the trip? It'll take us only a couple of hours round-trip.'

Spock nodded, 'I will be fine, Doctor.' McCoy got up first and went to gather his tricorder and phaser.

'You were very brave, Nyota.' Spock said, referring to their encounter in the tree. He extended two fingers to touch the back of her hand.

She looked at him, 'You were so confused. Yet, you somehow still knew me. I never dreamed it could be you. But the way you acted. It was so strange to recognize things in something…someone so different. It was a wild hope.'

'You only responded to a recognition that I had of you. Nevertheless, it was a hunch that paid off. For which I am grateful. For your reminder of who I am and what we mean to each other.' The metal door banged open and McCoy stood in the doorway, clearing his throat.

Uhura sighed and Spock withdrew his fingers from the back of her hand.

The trip back to where Spock disappeared was fairly uneventful. They'd been blessed with only a drizzle and no heavy rains. It was Spock who suffered the most for it, though his rigid posture belied any real discomfort. He was barefoot still, but they managed to find another blanket for him to drape over his head and shoulders. It gave him a distinctly otherworldly appearance.

He led them to where he found the plant, but he couldn't find where he dropped it. A little further away, McCoy found a boot and shreds of a black undershirt. He handed the boot to Spock, who pulled it on.

'I can see why this all went down with anyone hardly noticing. This is a pretty thick part of the forest we're in. If you hadn't brought us here, Spock, we'dve never found this place, even if we wanted to. In fact, we didn't. And we were all over this place looking for you.' McCoy stood up and began looking at the ground. 'A plant just can't get up and walk away, Mr. Spock.'

'Theoretically, no. However, we are dealing with alien fauna that no one has ever recorded. So we do not know what plant life here is capable of.'

'Christ, this is a disaster.' They both turned when they heard a shout from Uhura.

'I found it! I found the tricorder!' She waved it over her head triumphantly, standing in the middle of a clump of bushes.

On the way back, she walked ahead of McCoy and Spock by some distance, wanting to be on the lookout for anything sharp on the ground that Spock might step on. They were both absorbed in the tricorder, re-playing all the data that Spock recorded before he changed. Their conversation rose and fell in murmurs and she paid them no mind as she examined the ground.

'Now wait just a damn minute, Spock!' Uhura looked over her shoulder. The men had stopped, facing each other with Spock holding his tricorder. 'You aren't in command here! I am! And your idea is outrageous. You could hurt her if something were to happen to you!'

Uhura couldn't hear what Spock was saying back to McCoy, but there was tenseness in his shoulders and his mouth was pressed into a tight line. She turned and started walking back over to them.

'Oh no you don't! You stay right where you are!' She stopped at McCoy's angrily pointed finger. The men stared at her for a moment, then turned and walked away from her, their discussion heated, McCoy practically hissing.

'What is going on, people?' She raised her voice, her hands on her hips. 'You know, I think I have a right to hear this conversation if it's to do with me. I can make my own decisions.'

They stopped arguing and turned to her, before resuming their discussion. McCoy finally drew himself up and snapped, 'Fine, go ahead and ask her!' His blue eyes glared at Spock's back, who walked over to Uhura.

'Nyota, the Doctor has relieved me of command.' Spock folded his hands at his waist, looking very much like some woodland mystic.

'Seems reasonable.' She shrugged, McCoy had that power after all. 'But that's not what you want to tell me, is it?'

'No, Nyota. It is not. I wish to bond with you in marriage. I realize that we were to wait until the Vulcan ceremony with my parents….however, I think it would be beneficial to both of us if we were to bond now.'

Uhura looked over to McCoy, who just folded his arms and stared at them.

'Spock, you know it doesn't matter to me when we do it. But is there a reason why it has to be now?'

'Since I am non-verbal when I shift, I thought perhaps you could….perhaps interpret or translate what I am feeling or seeing. It could be helpful in the investigation or…if something were to happen to either of us.'

'Okay, but, wait-- Aren't you planning on staying with us?'

'It is unlikely. It would be safer for everyone if I were to remain with the others. However, if we were to connect, you may gain insight into the things I experience. Of course, we would be parted and never parted…' Spock's eyes came to rest on her mouth.

She closed her eyes for a moment, 'Okay, Spock. I'll bond with you.' She put her hands on his wrists and leaned up to kiss him.

'This is a stronger bond, Nyota. It is permanent.' He turned his head slightly and her kiss landed next to his mouth.

'I already know that!' She frowned up at him.

'I am trying to tell you that there could be a danger when I shift.'

'But I already melded you when you were changed.'

'We weren't connected when I shifted though. Nor have you held a mind link longer than a few hours. I am just trying to alert you to all the possibilities and dangers.'

'Spock, there's a danger in waking up in the morning. Being with the man I love isn't going to deter me from what might happen.'

'For your sake, I hope so. If something were to happen to me, there is little McCoy could do for you. You could risk mental instability.'

'And if something happened to me, you wouldn't?'

'It would be different, I am already…lost to this new change.' This time, Spock did shrug, however infinitesimally.

Uhura looked up at him incredulously, 'We haven't even begun to fight, Spock. Don't give up on me now.'

He looked down at her tenderly, 'No, I will exhaust every possibility before that happens.' She smiled up at him.

Uhura looked over at McCoy, who was still frowning at them. She walked over to him and hugged him.

'You tryin' to peacemake me, Lieutenant?' McCoy was still upset.

'Len, it's not a crazy idea. We don't have much to go on to begin with, try to understand that we're only doing what we think could help. I can't just deny him.'

'I know, Ny. I know! I still don't like it though. There are too many risks.'

'Doctor, I'm not going to be out of your sight for a moment. I am after all, your only patient. You can hover over me for as much as you like.' She grinned at him brilliantly.

McCoy groaned. He'd won the battle with Spock but lost the war with Uhura, 'You think you have it all figured out, don't you? Come on, let's get back.' He slung his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. They joined Spock and they all walked back to the outpost discussing their next plan.


	8. The Hazards of Married Life

Character/Pairing: Uhura/Spock, McCoy

Rating: M For swearing

Summary: Uhura and Spock bond. McCoy goes hunting. Crap hits the fan.

McCoy sat on the bunk, then kicked off his boots and decided to take a load off. He admitted to himself that he was nervous. Hell, more than nervous, but there was nothing he could do to talk them out of it.

Something clicked in McCoy's mind and he looked over at Spock and Uhura sitting at the table. Spock's fingers were at the meld points on her face, Uhura holding his forearms with her eyes closed. If they lost Spock, then they'd lose Uhura too. Spock's situation looked pretty bleak. If it meant no cure for Spock, then it would be that much easier for her to join him. They could stay and have puppies, damnit. McCoy sighed and let his anger go. He turned over, wanting to give the couple privacy, he was done with it.

Uhura leaned into Spock's fingers, reminded of that moment in the tree when he had first touched her face with his hands. Smooth and warm, almost hot at the fingertips. She could feel his amusement curl around her when she thought of the patches of fur on his hands. He opened his thoughts, deeper than he ever had before. Showed her his initial attraction to her, his admiration for her grace under extreme pressure on the bridge, the first time he missed her when she canceled a music lesson with him. The first time they made love. He also somewhat sheepishly revealed to her the first jealous pangs he had when McCoy asked her to dance at a diplomatic function on board the Enterprise.

She smiled and brought him into her own memories, how devastatingly handsome he is in his dress uniform, her happiness when he smiled and played for her while she teased him in song. Her embarrassment when she accused him of being uncaring when they were at M-113.

He gently steered their drifting voyage and settled in an austere place of a memory, a place where he first learned Vulcan mental discipline. 'You will need this, Nyota. You need to remember and use these exercises.' He slowly took her through all the steps and was pleased at her progress. 'It gets easier with practice.' Together, they recited the chant that would place them back within their respective minds.

She blinked and Spock removed his hand from her face. 'I can still feel you inside! You're right, this is really different! Hmmm. Wow. This'll take some getting used to.' Uhura put her hands on her flushed face. She bit her lip and glanced over at McCoy, dropping her voice, 'Can I kiss the groom now?'

'While not traditionally Vulcan, I believe we can make an exception.' He gently took her chin in his hand and kissed her upturned face chastely. Uhura felt a twinge of disappointment, but Spock only looked at her with a slight smile. 'In time, k'dwa.' His gaze also flicked over to McCoy lying on the bunk, his back still turned to them. 'Doctor, it is completed.'

McCoy rolled over and looked at them warily, 'It's done? Already?' He grabbed his tricorder on the floor next to the bunk and began a scan of both of them. 'Well, so far so good.' He gave Uhura an assessing look, 'I guess congratulations are in order, then.' He bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'I only wish that you guys had a better honeymoon than this damn place.'

'Thanks, Len. I guess we'll just make do.' She smiled and shrugged, a little giddily. McCoy harrumphed and looked at Spock.

'Well, Mr Spock. You have your orders. I expect you to return tomorrow morning and I want more information: on the plant, on the landing party and if they've ever tried to find a cure. You think you can handle that?'

Spock merely nodded, 'Of course, Doctor.' He stood, 'I must leave now.' He looked at Uhura, who followed him outside.

'Wait, Spock. Take this.' McCoy dug into his pocket and fished out his communicator. Spock raised his eyebrow, but took it anyway.

McCoy waited for them to say their good-byes privately. He hated all this sitting around, and where the hell was Jim, anyway? He was entirely uncomfortable with leaving so much for Spock to do, particularly since he'd relieved him of duty. But at least they recovered the lost tricorder, and if Spock couldn't get far with his part, then he and Ny would surely do theirs and find that damned plant.

'It kind of feels like double-vision.' She shook her head a little to try and clear it.

'There's some disorientation. It will fade soon.' Spock paused. 'I am leaving only because…my proximity to you….could cause you harm. I find these urges I experience in wolf form to be quite strong and somewhat disturbing. I need time to control them, though I doubt I will be in the frame of mind to meditate when I shift.'

She smiled at his attempt at humor, finding it easier to read his face and body language than it was to catch the wisps of his thoughts through their new bond. He kissed her forehead and then gave her another kiss on her lips, before dropping her hands and heading off into the forest. She watched his retreating back until he vanished into the wood.

A silence settled between them as they worked inside, Uhura on linking the other communicators to the tricorders and McCoy reinforcing the metal door with small tree trunks he cut down with his phaser. She frequently glanced up at the windows and he watched her surreptitiously.

'Ny, I'm going to go take a walk outside. Spock told me where he hunts at night and I'm curious to see if I can find anything there now.'

'Ok, I'll come with you…'

'No, no. That's okay. It's just cabin fever, really.'

Uhura looked at him askance, 'Len, are you sure? I'm not squeamish about hunting at all.'

He laughed, 'No, it's not that at all….'

'Well, just because it's daytime doesn't mean it's safe, Len. We don't know what's out there and we've really been lucky.'

'Lucky? With werewolves? Really? I'm a big boy, Ny! I'll be fine. I won't be gone long and I won't go far at all.'

Uhura looked unconvinced. 'Could you take this communicator with you then? I've re-calibrated it. And for god's sakes, whatever you do, don't pick up any thing that suddenly looks familiar.'

About an hour's walk from the post were huge fields, covered in a dull purplish type of heather, where Spock recalled hunting for a small gray animal that was very quick. He'd been hunting ages ago when he was a teenager with his grandfather, but he was fairly confident he could bag something. How hard could it be, right? Point and shoot.

So when he encountered a crouching, tawny, muscled….thing, that looked like a cross between a boar and a mountain lion, he froze. In those few seconds, he hoped that the sudden presence of a strange being would startle and scare it off. He barely managed to get a shot off as it charged him. He did yell though, once.

It hadn't been very far away when it began its charge, so McCoy's phaser burst wasn't enough to drop it in its tracks. Its momentum threw it forward, crashing into his legs. He folded sideways, cursing as he hit the ground. One of its protruding fangs or tusks had caught him right in the calf, ripping a gash in it. 'Fuuuuckk,' McCoy groaned. The thing weighed a ton too and his other leg was trapped underneath it. 'Shit.' He lay there for a moment, eyeing the ugly dead animal. The smell of singed fur and flesh turned his stomach and he let his head bang back against the ground.

Wincing, he reached for his communicator and flipped it open to hail Uhura. 'Ny? Ny?!' He waited for a response and jumped when Uhura crashed through some trees and brush behind him. 'Jesus!'

'You are so lucky I followed your ass!' She waved the tricorder. 'The communicator link works!' She stopped to catch her breath.

'Oh Christ!' McCoy dropped his phaser arm in relief and closed his eyes. 'Can you please help me get this friggin' thing off me?' He sat up and pushed against its head, but he had no leverage, so Uhura stood over it and together they hauled it off his leg.

'So this is what you wanted for dinner?' She wrinkled her nose.

'Entirely by accident. I caught it by surprise, apparently we were after the same thing. I suppose we could try dragging it back…'

'Ha! No way, leave it for the wolves. I'll stick to the protein bars until I'm good and desperate. Besides, it's getting late and you're hurt.'

They were about halfway home, taking twice as long to get to that point when Uhura stopped suddenly. McCoy, who had his arm around her shoulders, looked down at her in alarm. 'Oh shit, Ny. What's wrong?' He wanted to apologize to her for being a stupid asshole.

'Shut up, Len and let's just keep going.' She was looking around nervously as they started walking again.

He hoisted up his phaser, 'Please tell me what the fuck is wrong?' His eyes tried to follow hers as they darted around in the growing darkness.

'The change is coming. I can feel it.' He could see the sheen of sweat forming on her neck.

'Christ.' He started walking faster. 'Look, Ny, I'm sorry. I can't believe I did this. I'm such an asshole.'

'Yes, Len. You are. Now shut up so I can concentrate.' She started panting. She could feel the changes in Spock's mind shift from his rational, ordered thought patterns to something decidedly more…..primal. Almost seductive, in the surge of wildness that bloomed in her chest.

The roof of the outpost poked through trees when they heard the first howl.

'Oh fuck!' McCoy could feel the blood running down into his boot and gritted his teeth at the pain as they started running.

They slammed the metal door shut, locking it and then wedging the tree trunks criss-crossed against it. Uhura ran to get McCoy's kit.

'The blood. They can smell it.' She dumped out his kit and he grabbed the liquid bandage and antiseptic wipes.

'Fuck.' He kicked off his boot and rolled up his pants as they cleaned and bandaged his wound. Her hands were shaking and he took the wipes from her hands. 'Go sit down, Ny. I got it, thank you.' He watched her now as she went and laid on the bunk.

He limped over to her and ran his tricorder over her. Heart rate, brain activity, body temperature—everything-- was up. 'What do you feel?'

'Like I'm running a marathon. Like I'm high. Drunk, hungover. Just really fucking disoriented.' She began clutching at the neck of her uniform and writhed on the bed.

'Ny!' He dropped the tricorder and took her in his arms. 'I can give you a sedative.'

'No! No, it's fine. No sedative.' She sat up and unzipped her uniform and staggered to the shower as she kicked off her clothes. He grabbed her arm and steadied her, helping her into the sonic shower.

'I'm sorry, Ny, but it's only a sonic,' he turned it on anyway. 'Wait a minute. You just stay right there, I'll be right back.'

He hopped out of the bathroom and grabbed one of the sterile bottles of water. He opened it and slowly poured some of it over her upturned face. 'Here's a clothe, Ny. Use it sparingly though because I can't go and refill it outside.'

'Can you pour some on the back of my neck? I feel like I'm going to combust.'

He daubed her skin, 'I think you should be back in bed. I can give you something for the fever.'

'Just give me a minute.' She got out of the shower and he followed her, still holding the bottle and cloth, watching as she paced back and forth, naked, save for her underwear. She closed her eyes intermittently and took deep breaths.

'Could you talk to me?' He went over to the table and got his hypospray.

She shot him a look, 'No sedatives, Len! I need to be able to concentrate.'

'Relax, it'll only help reduce your fever.' He raised the hypospray and nearly dropped it as a loud howl practically rattled the windows out of their frames. 'Shit!' He froze for a moment, before letting the hypo hiss against Uhura's shoulder.

She flinched, but kept pacing. 'It's hard. I can understand what he means now when Spock talks about these urges. It's like a pull inside of me.' She clenched her fists, stopped and looked at McCoy, her eyes wide.

'What? Oh shit.' He grabbed his phaser out of his holster just as the first bangs on the door began. 'Fuck. I knew this shit was going to happen.'

Uhura stared at him.

'He's coming for you, isn't he? I knew this was a bad idea, Ny!'

'Let me go to him before he breaks the door down.'

'No way, Ny. You're running a fever and I'm not letting you out of my sight.'

'He's just going to get more agitated!' She stopped and breathed deeply. The bangs stopped. Then the howling started. Long, low, chilling howls that made the hair on McCoy's arms stand up.

McCoy went over to his kit and reloaded his hypospray with the last of the tranquilizer. 'Get dressed! I'm going out there. I'll stun him and then tranquilize him. Help me open the door.'

She ran to the bed and put on her uniform again, not bothering to zip it up. But as soon as they took down the wood reinforcements, the banging on the door started again. They backed away from the door.

'Do not fire that phaser, Leonard! I don't want him getting pissed off! In fact, I want you to lower your phaser. And your hypo! And back away from the door. Now!'

They stood there trying to stare each other down before McCoy finally backed off. Spock hadn't hurt Uhura before and there was no sense in trying to antagonize the situation. 'Fine, Nyota. You handle it your way. But I'm right behind you and I swear to God, I'll shoot his ass if anything happens.'

She only nodded, her ear to the door and her hand on the bolt, slowly sliding it back.

McCoy held his breath as she slowly cracked the door open. She crept outside first and he followed her a few steps behind. The howling had stopped and there was no one outside in the small clearing.

'Is he nearby? Can you sense him?' But they were McCoy's last words to Uhura before Spock stepped out of the darkness and picked her up. It was only a matter of seconds, but Spock moved so fast that McCoy could only shoot helplessly into the dark.

'Ny! Nyota!!' He started to run after them, trying to follow the crashing noises through the trees. 'Nyyyyyyy!' He could hear her call back to him faintly.

'No, Len! Don't follow!'

So he stood there in the dark, eyes wild, his heart hammering in his chest. And again, he prayed for Nyota.


	9. Strange Honeymoon

Character/Pairing: Uhura/Spock

Rating: M

Summary: It's Beauty and The Beast, but this ain't Disney, folks.

It was an exhilarating way to travel, Uhura mused, closing her eyes and enjoying the cool night air on her flushed face. He carried her easily, though even in his Vulcan form, her weight was nothing for him. She relaxed in his arms and buried her face in his furry neck. He was running easily through the forest, loping even, and so his movements lulled her to sleep.

It was his cold nose sniffing her back that woke her. His nose hovered above her skin, sniffing her up and down, moving the opened uniform aside to bury his nose in the curve of her side. She was on her stomach, palms down, on what felt to be a thick, dry, grassy heap. It was exceptionally dark in the….cave? Burrow? Tree house? She was still incredibly warm and took down the top part of her uniform, turning over so she could sit up and remove her arms from the sleeves.

This seemed to meet Spock's approval as he huffed a warm sigh against her neck and then gave her a long lick from her nape to her ear that tickled her. She fell back onto the grass laughing and she could feel him move to crouch over her. His tongue was long and wide, but rather dexterous at the tip. A slow, lazy smile spread across her face as she realized his intent.

His tongue fluttered along her collarbone, continuing to make her laugh, until he dipped down and caught the peak of her nipple through her bra. His tongue laved at the tip, soaking the fabric. He gave a low growl and his clawed index finger slipped under the fabric of the cup and pulled. Spock was never especially patient with bras when he was Vulcan, but in wolf form he was confounded.

'Easy, Spock.' She pulled down the straps and unclasped it at the front. She threw it to the side. 'See? All gone. Is that better?' She smiled and reached out, feeling for his face, stroking his ears. Her eyes were adjusting somewhat to the darkness, but it was his yellow eyes that stood out the most. She imagined that he could see her very well right now. She reached out through their bond to him, but there was a wild haze that she still had trouble understanding.

Then again, she never had trouble understanding his body language and she opened her mouth to gasp as his tongue delicately flicked at her nipples. One. And then the other. Back and forth until her nipples became very sensitive. He kept at it until she grabbed a handful of fur and pulled gently. He grunted and paused, then moved lower finding her wet arousal far more interesting.

Spock stuck his nose between her legs and breathed deeply. She giggled softly. She ran her fingers through the fur on his shoulders as his hands clenched at the bottom of her uniform and pulled the rest of the garment off, along with her underwear. She sighed and closed her eyes as Spock licked the inside of her thigh.

It was quite a sight to behold the massive outline of his form between her naked thighs. His eyes blinking lazily as he licked her dripping center slowly. His tongue dipped inside a few times causing her to moan loudly and buck her hips up. She wanted him inside of her so badly.

He held her hips quite tightly and then he lifted her up so he could lick her harder. And faster. His arms wrapped around her waist and he slung her legs over his shoulders as his tongue buried itself into her folds. Her arms were flung out over her head, heels digging into his back. She could feel his hard cock, trapped between their bodies. She was so close. So close. She clutched at the grass underneath her hands and writhed in his arms as she came. Moaning his name. He chuffed softly, she could feel his warm breath against her thigh.

'Are you laughing at me, Spock?' Her head lazed contentedly to the side, feeling very sleepy. But she knew Spock had other plans for her and sleep wasn't one of them. He lifted her body up, cradling her back with his forearms. She could feel the bulbous head briefly at her wet entrance, before he slowly impaled her on his huge cock. She groaned as Spock lifted her with infinite strength over and over again, mercilessly, in the slowest manner she thought possible.

The claws of his thumbs dug into her stomach and she closed her eyes as Spock set an impossible rhythm. Lifting her up, until he was pulled out of her almost completely, then letting gravity slowly pull her back down. Her flesh encompassing him, slick and snug. 'Oh, God! Spock!' She dug her fingers into him, began begging him, saying his name over and over. 'Please fuck me! Faster!' She pulled at his fur, lifting herself up frantically to speed up the pace. She could feel that delicious tightening in her engorged clit. The pressure building intensely before Spock finally lost the last of his own restraint and fucked her with hard, fast strokes. She crashed over the edge again and he followed after her, with a final deep thrust, growling low in his throat. He gave her a few more shallow thrusts, his thick semen running out and down her legs.

She was gasping and laid her head on his shoulder as she caught her breath. His arms embraced her and he laid her back down on the grass. He was still inside her and he lay half on top of her, gently giving the outer shell of her ear a lick or two. She sighed, relishing the weight of his body and played with his ears, stroking the furred tips.

Sex with Spock had always been really, really good, but there was a sensuality with Spock's new form that definitely had its positives, it was like getting fucked by a living fur coat. She laughed and laughed, she could feel Spock's ears twitch and swivel at her laughter. He gave her an experimental thrust, still hard. 'Oh!' Spock had a way of getting through to her despite being non-verbal.

This time he wasn't as gentle as he was before, pulling out of her and then grabbing her firmly by the back of her neck to bring her upright. He got to his knees and turned her around, his knees spreading her thighs wide apart. She was breathing faster now as his claws scraped against her skin. A thrill ran down her spine and her nipples hardened as it rubbed against the grass when he pushed her shoulders down.

Her ass stuck up in the air and he ran his furred palms over her rounded cheeks. He leaned over and wriggled his tongue inside of her, his thumbs pulling her pussy open. She gasped and arched her back trying to push herself onto that tongue, but he dug his claws into her hip hard enough that she stilled. He licked her some more and she whimpered. 'Please, Spock!' She was getting to that point again where she was begging him to just fuck her already.

But even Spock didn't want to play games anymore and she cried out as he thrust into her to the hilt, not caring that his claws were hurting her. He fucked her at an astonishing speed, his balls slapping onto her clit. His fingers threaded through her hair and pulled her head back as he thrust into her. Her back arched as he pistoned in and out of her hot wetness. It wasn't long before her flesh convulsed around his thick cock and she came again. He stopped abruptly, then let out a loud growl and collapsed on top of her. They lay there exhausted and entwined before sleep took them both finally.

It was some time before Spock woke her again with long, gentle strokes of his fingertips on her back. It was lighter inside and Uhura looked over her shoulder to see Spock staring down at her. He had shifted already and his face looked concerned as he traced a pattern on her back, then glided his fingers down to her hip.

'I have hurt you.'

She glanced down and saw the scratches and abrasions on her hips. She smiled broadly, 'Oh, Spock. Does this look like the face of a woman in pain? I am a very contented wife.' She laughed. 'A little pain is worth all that pleasure, believe me.'

The corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. 'Then I have fulfilled my duties as a husband.' An unbidden image of a fur coat sprung up in the bond from Uhura and Spock raised his eyebrow at her. She just laughed, turning into his arms as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.


	10. Morning After

Character/Pairing: Uhura/Spock, McCoy briefly

Rating: M

They lay there for some moments before Uhura asked Spock where exactly they were.

'Four kilometers north of the outpost.'

'No, Spock. Where are we?' She gestured around her.

'Ah. We are in a burrow.' He crouched, and stepped across their 'bed' of grass, giving Uhura a nice eyeful of his morning wood (he blushed and avoided her laughing eyes), and pushed aside the blankets on the ground that he'd been wearing earlier. They had been covering a large hole that was the entrance to a tunnel now filled with sunlight.

'Looks like a tight fit. How'd you manage to find this?'

'Adam Braxton. The man I told you and McCoy about, the one who helped me.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'How did you find him again?' She held out her arms to him in an unspoken demand.

He complied readily, folding himself in her embrace and leaning over as he murmured, 'Hunting. I have come up with an interesting theory.' His cock nudged her thigh as he kissed her lips.

Uhura sighed, 'Oh, that's nice. I missed that. Again?' Her eyes were languid with renewed desire and he kissed her more deeply this time.

When he first penetrated her, she closed her eyes and moaned softly. She could almost pretend that they were on the Enterprise and this was nothing more than their usual morning routine when they had a chance to wake up together. He filled her and the scrape and glide of his cock left her gasping and moaning for more. She brought her knees up, opening herself wider to him.

It was good to hear him back to his normal self, giving small grunts and sighs of pleasure, to see how he tightly closed his eyes as if he felt too much. And he did, because she could feel it now for herself. His relief that it was morning, his love for her, even his gratitude for the bond they had, which anchored him now in a way that Uhura hadn't realized he needed.

She ran her hands over his back and shoulders, reveling in the feel of his hot, smooth skin and the hair on his chest that rubbed against her breasts and nipples as he pumped in and out of her. He came quickly inside of her and clenched at her hips hard. Seeing his face as he came was enough for her, but when Spock rotated his hips, grinding into her, she bit down on his shoulder as her own climax hit. Their shudders reverberated through the bond and Spock sagged against her.

He rolled over, gathering her in his arms. He took her hands and placed them over his eyes, which he closed. She laughed, knowing that her cooler body temperature was soothing to Spock.

'So…what was your interesting theory? Before we got pleasantly interrupted?' She looked down at him and lifted her hands partially from his eyes. 'Or are you still thinking?'

His dark eyes opened to half-moon slits, 'Poor ship to surface communication, interference with transporter operation and tricorders. I believe this is happening because of significant amounts of a naturally occurring mineral variation of trillium 323. However, I will need confirmation from the ship's computers and to run some tests.'

'Oh. Interesting.' She smiled, then frowned, 'And?'

Spock pressed her hands back down over his eyes and folded his hands across his chest. 'And, when refined, trillium 323 is one of the main components in cloaking technology.'

'Ahhhhhh. Hmmm, but you have a hunch about something?'

He hesitated, reluctant as always to admit to a human reaction, 'Yes.'

'Spock, you know I hate dragging things out of you. What is it?'

'It is nothing. Merely a feeling of…unease.'

'Waiting for the other shoe to drop.'

'Quite. The captain was under considerable pressure to investigate this planet. Not just for the disappearance of the scout party.'

'What makes you say that?' Her frown deepened.

'Only that the case was closed on this investigation for a number of years. Yet, only five months after we obtained the Romulan cloaking device, were we sent here. It could be coincidence, however….'

'However, it's unlikely, right? Somehow Starfleet found the connection between the planet and the device.' She shrugged, 'Well, it's not unusual for Starfleet to go after something valuable.'

'This planet was once in Romulan space, about forty years ago. I do not know if they tried colonizing the planet. I surmise that they tried, and failed, as we did. However, this was before either the Federation or the Empire realized what they had in their possession. The ball, as they say, is now in our court.'

'You think things are going to get complicated.'

'They already are complicated.'

At that moment, somewhere in Spock's wolf-nest, a communicator whistled. Spock sat up and reached into the grass heap, producing the communicator McCoy gave him. 'Spock here.'

'Spock! You pointy-eared bastard! Where the hell is Uhura?!'

'Good morning, Doctor McCoy. I trust you have rested well?'

'No thanks to you! Now shut up and put Nyota on!'

Spock passed Uhura the communicator and gave her a look. 'I will be meditating for an hour.'

'Ok.' She gave him a sympathetic smile. 'Hi, Doctor. Good morning.'

There was a pause on the other end, 'Yes, Lieutenant. It is. And how are you this morning?'

'Oh, I'm fine.' She couldn't keep from smiling and glanced down at Spock. His eyes were closed though. 'Spock and I were just….about to get started.'

'Right, you can spare me the details. Where the hell are you anyway?'

'A few clicks north of you. I'm going to take a look around now, so I'll get back to you today when I find something.'

'Ok, look, Ny….are you alright? How are you feeling?'

'I'm okay, Len. I really am. And so is Spock. I'll tell him you asked.'

McCoy laughed. 'Don't get fresh. Well, keep an eye on him and be sure to check in with me in three or four hours. Ok?'

'I will, sir. Thank you.'

'Alright, darlin'. Talk to you in a bit. McCoy out.'

'Uhura out.' She closed the communicator and rifled through the grass heap looking for her uniform. She shook it out and looked for her underwear.

'Do not stray far from the outside entrance, Nyota. Please take the communicator and phaser with you.' Spock didn't open his eyes.

She struggled to zip up the back of her uniform, 'I won't. And yes I will.'

Uhura ducked down into the hole before Spock could respond to her illogical statement. She was eager to get outside and move around.

When she got outside, she looked around, they were near an outcropping of rocks that sheltered the tunnel entrance.

Marathon sex had a way of making someone really hungry and her stomach growled. She'd kill for a protein bar right now. She'd even take a bite of that thing McCoy killed yesterday. Wishing for a tricorder to help her find something, she took to examining the trees and bushes for something edible to eat.

Remembering not to go too far, she kept the outcropping within her field of vision. There was rockier terrain here. Hilly too. Not like the old growth forest at the outpost. She sighed. She'd just have to wait for Spock. Maybe he knew a place where she could bathe. Something!

'Hello.'

Uhura jumped and raised her phaser as she turned. An older human man with pale skin stood there with a curious, but friendly expression on his face. 'Hi. Who are you?'

'My name is Adam Braxton. Spock told me about you.' He held out his hand.


	11. The Lost Landing Party

Character/Pairing: Uhura, Adam Braxton (OMC)

Rating: K

Summary: Uhura meets with the leader of the scouting party.

His voice was roughened, like he hadn't spent too much time using it. His clothes were baggy and faded, though neatly sewn in some places. But his face was open and friendly and his hand was offered in greeting.

She smiled hesitantly and lowered her phaser, 'I'm Lieutenant Uhura of the USS Enterprise.' She shook his hand. It was callused and he held hers for a moment longer than necessary.

'Yes, of course. Spock told me that Starfleet was investigating us.' He held up his hands, 'Well, here we are. For twenty years.' He gave a short laugh.

'Yes, Mr. Braxton. Here we are.' She cocked her head at him. 'Where are the others from your party?'

'Ahhh, they're nearby. I suppose you and Spock and Doctor McCoy would like to speak with me. Spock asked yesterday and of course, I obliged, but I'm at a loss as to why Starfleet is taking an interest in us now, especially when they abandoned us years ago.' He politely stared at her, not angry per se, but genuinely puzzled.

'I'm sorry Mr. Braxton, I wish I knew.' And she left it at that. She'd let Spock or the Captain tell him what was going on. 'What's your field?'

'I'm…. Was? A biologist. And yourself?'

'Communications.' She smiled, 'You know, this is a very beautiful planet.' She wished she'd read the report profiles on the scouting party more closely, but she plowed on with the small talk.

'Oh yes. In the early days, we were all quite taken with this place. A certain wild beauty to it. Of course, we probably should've paid better attention to what we were doing, but…' He shrugged. 'It was hard after we turned. Difficult to understand what was happening to us, to get organized, to not kill each other. We found out some things by accident, like this tree here. The bark is edible.' He pointed to the tree as if trying to change the subject.

'This one?' Uhura looked at it, 'They all kind of look the same, how can you tell which trees are edible and which ones aren't?'

'The leaves on this one have a particular edge to it. No other tree has it.' He peeled off some bark and handed her a small piece. 'Small bits, chew it thoroughly. Not exactly filling, but it'll do in a pinch.'

She took it from him and sniffed it. A faint hint of anise? It'd probably taste better steeped in hot water. Oh well.

He laughed, 'Don't worry, I won't poison you. I gave some of this to Spock that first morning. He's a vegetarian.'

Uhura laughed back, 'Yeah, I know. Vulcans are definitely vegetarian. Though I'm not sure if he still is.' She popped the bark into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Ok, it was chewy. But…not bad. She swallowed and pulled off another strip.

'There you go!' Braxton sobered a little, 'You know, when I first saw him, I got scared. I thought he was a Romulan. Didn't even occur to me that he'd be Vulcan. Stupid to assume that, but I never knew Vulcans joined Starfleet.'

'Oh yes, Spock was the first Vulcan to join Starfleet. Best First Officer in the 'fleet.' She smiled, the ice being broken, she relaxed somewhat and they chatted easily about technology improvements over the years.

They walked around the rock outcropping and Braxton showed her some other edible plants.

'See this ugly thing?' They were squatting next to a thick shrub and Braxton reached in and picked a dark green fruit. Or nut. She couldn't tell. 'It's got a hard shell, like a chestnut. But if you can break it? It's got a wonderful meat inside, like butter. Actually, kinda like an avocado.'

'Oh really? I love avocados!' She sniffed it, it was small enough, 'Can I crack it with my teeth?'

'You can try. But it is a hard nut to crack.' They laughed together at the stupid joke. 'Here, we can use rocks….'

They gathered more of the nuts and walked back to the outcropping. Uhura noticed dried out, half-eaten carcasses of some small animals. She sat far away from them. Braxton showed her how to crack the nuts against the rocks, but Uhura just used the butt of her phaser.

'Well, okay! That works too.' He took one half and gave her the other and scooped his out with a finger.

They continued their conversation and Uhura asked Braxton to tell her of how they first got infected and if they knew what infected them.

'Yeah, once things settled down, we compared notes and realized we were all turned by different things. We knew that there must've been a hallucinogen emitted by the plant we picked up. I mean….there was no way a place like this would have blueberry bushes or orchids or Christ, even cannabis sativa. The plant forms were just too personally tailored to our memories.'

'Were you able to find the plant again?'

'Hell, it could be staring me in the face right now and I probably wouldn't recognize it. No, I think once you've been turned it's somehow able to read the difference and so doesn't bother with you again. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't turned yet. Nearly all of us were in that first week.' He looked over at her, his nostrils flaring slightly.

'You can tell?'

'Yeah, you smell different.' He smiled. 'We tried looking for a cure, but over time…life goes on.' He shrugged again. 'We didn't have the right equipment, certainly no resources or help. In time, we had come to embrace ourselves and the change. And other things came up. Like children, and then grandchildren.'

'You have children? Grandchildren?' She tried not to sound too incredulous.

'Oh yes. They're all adults now.' His eyes shifted away and Uhura remembered the family feud Spock had mentioned. 'Another thing we learned is that it's definitely hereditary. We'd foolishly hoped that our children would be spared. They weren't.' He folded his arms.

'It must be hard living…such bisected lives. One at night and one during the day.' Her brow furrowed.

'Well, it's not quite like that. In the beginning it is. It's an incredibly overwhelming, intoxicating experience. Spock seems to be managing it quite well, which surprised me. Maybe because he has no emotions.'

She bit her tongue and let the Vulcan stereotype slide past her, 'What do you mean in the beginning? How does it change later?'

'You learn to master it to a degree. Some do it rather well.' And with that, Braxton _shifted_.


	12. Meeting 'The Others'

Character/Pairing: Uhura/Spock, Adam Braxton, others

Rating: K

Summary: Uhura and Spock find the rest of the original scouting party.

As a werewolf specimen, Braxton's coloring and build were similar to his human form. Supple, light brown fur with considerable amounts of grey shot through it and a wiry frame. She suddenly realized why his clothing was so baggy, probably to accommodate the change into the werewolf shape. She tried not to flinch in fear, but her heart rate shot up as she sat frozen and wide-eyed.

And suddenly Braxton returned to normal and slowly exhaled. 'I'm sorry Lieutenant. I should've given you warning. It just seemed easier to show you.' He had the grace to at least look embarrassed for the fright he gave her.

'It's okay, Mr. Braxton. But yes, some warning would have been nice.'

Spock's head popped out of the tunnel entrance at that moment and spotted them sitting nearby.

'Good morning, Adam. I see you have met Lt. Uhura.' He stepped out, bare-chested, with the blanket wrapped around his hips

Braxton's eyes widened, 'Spock, good morning. Yes, I've been showing Uhura some things to eat.' He looked back at Uhura, 'You're not a vegetarian though are you?' She shook her head no. 'Oh good. It'll be easier for you then.'

Uhura gave Spock a quick once over, 'Mr. Spock, I'd like to get cleaned up. Is that possible?' She could get used to Spock dressing like this forever.

Braxton interrupted before Spock could respond, 'Perhaps we could kill two birds with one stone? I'll take you to meet the others and you can clean up in the stream nearby. We can sit and get acquainted afterwards.' He looked very pleased at the idea.

Spock raised an eyebrow and nodded to Uhura, 'We shall accept your invitation, Adam. Thank you.'

They were thigh-deep in a rushing stream not a half hour later while Braxton went ahead to let his wife and colleagues know that they had visitors coming. She rejoiced as she splashed water on her face and arms. Spock's eyes traveled up her body and fixed at her breasts.

'Spock.' She turned away from him and said over her shoulder, 'Don't start something you can't finish.'

His brows rose innocently, but he didn't look away and she felt a smug appreciation tug the bond. Apparently, there was much to her back half that was aesthetically pleasing also. They stole small moments of pleasure as they shared Spock's blanket to quickly towel off and they dressed in record time.

Uhura was surprised when they reached the settlement. She wasn't quite sure what she was expecting, but from the existing records she had read, they were only supposed to be here for two years. Yet, here was a concrete building slightly larger than the outpost and an old, broken down four-wheeled vehicle next to it. There were two structures that were constructed from tree limbs and bark, closely resembling Iroquois longhouses. Somehow, despite the odds, they had managed to carve out an existence here.

Outside there was a loose gathering of people watching them approach. None were smiling and Uhura shot Spock an uneasy look. They were polite enough though as Braxton introduced them and Uhura smiled and shook everyone's hands. His wife and three sons were there along with another older woman and two men from the scouting party.

But whatever tension there was soon eased as they began peppering her with questions about Starfleet and their mission and what they could expect in the future from the Federation. Uhura only told them what she knew, that the Enterprise was expected to investigate fully into their disappearance, but now that they'd been found, they would report back to the Federation and it would be handled from there. She glanced around for Spock, but he had slipped away with Braxton into the building.

Braxton's wife was named Denita and she and the other woman, Katy, went into one of the longhouses to talk. The other men drifted along inside. She spent the next couple of hours visiting with them as they told her about their lives there and how they struggled to raise their children.

'Adam said there were grandchildren and also I noticed that one of the women and two of the other men from the original scouts aren't here. Where are they? Do they live near by?'

Denita and Katy glanced at each other before Denita responded, 'Vicky died some time ago. As for Brian and Jovan, they…..live separately from us. Our grandchildren and some of Katy and Vicky's children…many of them have chosen to live their lives differently from us. It's painful to talk about.'

'I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry. It must not have been easy living this life.' Uhura tried not to notice the uncomfortable glances that the sons were exchanging. 'You know, our ship's doctor is here at the original outpost. I think he'd like to take a look at everyone. Perhaps, you all could come by tomorrow?' She'd covered her unease with an extension of help that was eagerly received. She was saved from the slightly awkward situation by Braxton, who called for her outside the longhouse.

Spock was standing with him carrying a couple of very out-dated looking data pads. 'Lieutenant, we must depart. Adam, thank you for showing me your research and I shall return these as soon as I am able to.' They said their good-byes and were promised a return visit tomorrow with Dr. McCoy. They said nothing to each other until they reached Spock's burrow.

'Spock, is it me or are these folks really uncomfortable with the idea of Starfleet being around?'

'Considering that a few of them are Romulan collaborators, it is not surprising.'

Looks like that other shoe finally dropped Uhura thought, shaking her head.


	13. Romulan Collaborators

Character/Pairing: Uhura/Spock, McCoy, Adam Braxton, others

Rating: K

Summary: Uhura and Spock talk shop. Spock makes a point. Or two.

'Why do you say that? What do you think is going on?' They were back standing near the tunnel entrance to Spock's burrow.

'A few years after arriving here, some Romulans landed to establish a colony. They were not successful. Braxton told me that they were turned, but that some could not adapt and so died. However, I think the rest were killed in some kind of disagreement, causing a division in the community. He would not divulge the whole story. Nevertheless, despite that conflict, I believe a sense of loyalty to the Romulans remains, which is not unexpected, considering how Starfleet initially bungled this situation.'

'Mmmhm. You know what Braxton said to me, what he thought when he first saw you? He thought you were Romulan. No one's ever even seen a Romulan until we first engaged them at Earth Outpost 4.' She sat down on the ground and leaned against the rocks, trying to enjoy the rare sunshine. 'I knew something weird was going on.'

He let himself show surprise, 'Indeed, it was quite an interesting revelation. The Romulans appeared ready for a long-term research commitment of some type. Hence the building and some of the equipment inside. Braxton remained silent on the subject.' He folded his arms, remaining on his feet, looking down at her. 'Despite having ceded this planet to the Federation after the Earth-Romulan War, they somehow thought they could continue with their previous attempts at colonization. They had not yet discovered the cloaking device, so it must have been for some other reason. It is a rather puzzling set of circumstances.'

'I wonder what happened that set everyone against each other?' She looked up at him. 'What do you think the deal is with the grandkids and the rest of the other children?'

'None of whom are actually children anymore. However, there is a desire to remain wholly werewolf. There is a sense of…alienation from their humanity that I find absolutely fascinating. Though….the familial relationships seem rather…intertwined and emotionally complicated. I imagine it is due to the amount of time spent with each other in complete isolation.'

'Hmphf. People abandoning their humanity? Interesting. And I guess werewolves don't mate for life.' She shot him an amused look, 'You've become pretty adept at understanding complex human relationships.'

He quirked an eyebrow, 'Perhaps werewolves do not mate for life. Vulcans, however, most certainly do.' He swept her with an enigmatic look. 'And I have had considerable experience observing those relationships during my time in Starfleet, in addition to the new advantage of sniffing said relationships out.' He tapped his nose. 'We all do.' There it was again, that glittering, slitted gaze.

Goosebumps rose on the back of her neck and shoulders at his possessive stare, knowing that he was including himself with the werewolves and realizing that his scent must be all over her. That they all must have known at the settlement despite the professional front she and Spock had put up.

Her eyes skidded away, 'I think I should check in with McCoy and let him know he's got some visitors coming tomorrow.' She flipped open the communicator and hailed McCoy.

'Great! That'll give me some more data to work with once Kirk gets back with the ship.' McCoy actually sounded cheerful. 'You plan on coming back here tonight, Lieutenant? Or are you going to let me worry again?'

She smiled at McCoy's obvious guilt-trip. It was working, 'Yes, Len. I'll be there by tonight, I expect you could use the extra hands tomorrow. And Spock will have some interesting things to tell you too.'

'Alright, I'll expect you soon. McCoy out.'

'Uhura out.' She looked up at Spock. 'I should get back. I'll find a way to get those data pads working again.' She stood up and dusted herself off and began walking back to the outpost. She looked forward to getting back, if only for the boots that she had left behind last night.

Spock hesitated for a moment before falling in beside her.

As usual, things weren't quite working out as Uhura planned on. Her feet were getting incredibly sore from all the walking they had done that day and it was slowing both of them down now. She rebuffed Spock's repeated offers to carry her before she finally snapped.

'Spock, I'm fine! I can manage it. I'm a grown woman who can walk on her own two feet. But thank you. Again!'

'Nyota, it is illogical to insist on refusing, especially since you actually expect to arrive before darkness and before I shift, but that will not happen if you continue to refuse me. It would be logical for me to carry you the rest of the way. Your concern for my own feet is duly noted. However, I have become quite accustomed to being barefoot.'

'Spock! I said no!'

'You are being irrational.' He paused. 'I could order you to do it.'

'Ha! Unlikely! Besides, you're the one that's been compromised.'

'I believe you are enjoying this. You would not refuse me in my other…state. At our current rate of pace, you will not have a choice.'

At that, she stopped and let Spock swing her up into his arms. It was a relief, damn him, but she still felt embarrassed. They made better progress, but it wasn't enough to make up for lost time. She was tense as the minutes ticked by and it got darker out.

'I find myself illogically wishing for more time in the day. I would at least have time to meditate more, since it allows me to remain emotionally centered once I shift.' He looked down at her with his small smile. 'Do not worry, t'hy'la. I shall not be carrying you off every night, as fascinating as that has been.'

She blushed, 'Only fascinating? Jeez. And what will you be doing tonight?'

'Hunting.' His face was a mask, shadows from overhead trees passing over it. 'I need to eat.'

'Does it bother you? Eating meat?'

''Bother'? That is a human emotion.' His voice was flat in denial.

Bingo, thought Uhura. And then the flop sweat hit her, their bond blinked and stretched and Spock changed with hardly a break in his stride.

She tensed for drama as they neared the outpost. McCoy was standing outside, leaning against the wall with his tricorder in one hand and his phaser in the other. Apparently, he'd been tracking their progress. He dropped the tricorder to wave his medical scanner over in their direction as Spock lowered her down to the ground.

'Well, kids, it's way past curfew.' McCoy muttered as he stepped closer to them, stopping at Spock's low growl. 'Just getting more readings, Spock.' He frowned, but lowered his hand anyway.

Spock just blinked at him before turning to lick Uhura's ear and then ran off into the woods. McCoy rolled his eyes and said nothing.


	14. Sabotage and Sex

Character/Pairing: Uhura/Spock, McCoy, Kirk, Sulu, Adam Braxton, others

Rating: M

Summary: McCoy and Uhura meet with the settlers. Uhura gets a surprise. Or two.

There was relative calm over the next couple of days as Uhura worked to fix and download Braxton's data pads to their tricorders. McCoy was busy too as people started coming by in groups of two and three to meet him and get checked out.

Uhura saw McCoy's legendary Southern charm swing into action and it helped their cause out a lot in winning the settlers' trust. She noted McCoy's passing anger in his eyes when Denita off-handedly remarked that since Brian had gone, there had been no doctor for them to go to. Uhura and McCoy exchanged looks. But all in all, it was a successful interaction, since it also allowed McCoy to share the recorded details of the shape-shifting plant from Spock's tricorder.

It was quiet now that the visitors, who promised to search for the plant, had gone back to their settlement. Spock had taken to meditating, with McCoy and Uhura working on their respective tricorders.

'Damnit.' McCoy stopped working. 'Jim better get his ass back here fast. I'm running out of room on my medical tricorder for all this data I've collected.'

'Just use Spock's.'

'It's not the same and that's not the point. The longer we're in this godforsaken place, the odds'll keep mounting against us. And I'll be damned if I'm running around at night like a lunatic.' McCoy paused, 'No offense, Spock.'

Spock didn't answer and McCoy continued, 'What did you think about Denita's remark on Brian? He's a real bastard for not fulfilling his original obligations as a doctor.'

'I have a feeling this conflict goes a lot deeper than him just stopping being a doctor. I think these folks got a lot closer to those Romulans than they're letting on.'

'When do you think you'll get those data pads working again? I'm really curious as to what kind of research could be on them.' McCoy scratched his beard absently. And then stroked his beard when Uhura smiled at him.

'I think you should keep that beard, Len. You look good. Very rugged. Muy macho.'

'Really? Hmmmm.' He cocked an eyebrow at her and pretended to twirl his mustache.

Uhura laughed. Then she stopped and stared over at Spock who had been lying on one of the bunks.

'Oh Jesus, Ny! Why do you do that!?' McCoy whipped his head around and followed her gaze to Spock, who was apparently mastering the fine art of shifting. He did it two more times, unmoving, eyes closed with hands clasped over his chest, like some kind of sleeping god.

McCoy whispered to her, 'See? This is what I'm afraid of. The longer he's in this, the harder it'll be to get him out of it.' He shook his head and prayed to high heaven for Jim to come back soon.

The days and nights started to drag by as the initial excitement of finding the scouting party wore off. Braxton came by to visit often, sometimes in werewolf form, which was rather surreal. McCoy would stand outside waving his medical scanner at him and they would watch each other warily before Braxton got bored and wandered off.

The others would come by too, though they were much shyer and kept their distance. Uhura would stand on a ledge inside, peering out of the window watching for the pairs of glowing eyes that moved in the dark. She could always recognize when it was Spock.

McCoy's unease had been growing to the point where he was reluctant to stray very far from the outpost. The gash in his calf was healing well, but he picked at the scab constantly, bitching about how it itched. He was really a terrible patient, Uhura thought.

'Len, you know what to watch out for. Stop being so paranoid. Besides, you're always lecturing everyone about getting exercise and being healthy and all that. So put that damned tricorder down and let's get outside and get some fresh air.'

He grumbled, but they decided it was best to go check on the comm. link booster, which was only a few minutes walk away, up a small hill nearby.

'Tell me again, Ny, why the fuck we should trust these people?' McCoy cursed as he and Uhura bent over the damaged equipment. She was muttering a few of her own curses as she picked up some pieces, assessing the extent of the damage.

'We don't know, Len. It could've been an accident. Braxton said before how they had damaged their own stuff when they were shifted. We can't just go accusing people of being Romulan collaborators. And please, don't bring this up with any of them until we can talk to Spock.'

'Would you give me some credit? Jeez, between you and Jim and Spock, you'd think I'm some greenhorn. Damnit, I may just be a country doctor, but I know a thing or two about not pissing off creatures that can eat my ass!'

They hauled the equipment back to the outpost with the hope of fixing and re-installing it on the roof of the outpost where they could keep a better eye on it. McCoy grumbled about why they hadn't done that in the first place and Uhura glared at him.

McCoy knew he was spared from Uhura's comeback when Spock showed up, looking very dirty and tired and a little put out…for a Vulcan.

'What happened to you?' McCoy took out his scanner and ordered Spock to sit down. 'Jesus, Spock, please tell me you haven't been fighting again. Ny, could you help me out here?'

Uhura got out the supplies and they started cleaning and bandaging up Spock's cuts. Mostly superficial, though there was a nasty one on his chest. Seeing the green, rough gash splitting his skin took some getting used to. Uhura let McCoy take over.

'The comm. link was destroyed. I followed the young ones from their encampment, but there were too many of them for me to effectively protect it.'

'I might be able to fix it. But I don't get it Spock. I really don't. What do a bunch of kids get from sabotaging the comm. link?' Uhura sought out Spock's mind, as much as she wanted to reach out and hold Spock's hand, she knew how McCoy had a way of noticing these things.

'Perhaps to prevent an established Federation presence? Uknown. Insufficient data. I do know that the doctor, Brian, is their leader.' Spock closed his eyes briefly.

McCoy sighed, 'Why don't you go clean up and rest, Spock?' He avoided looking at the two of them. Rest? Yeah, right. He wished he could go hide in his office in Sickbay right now. It really sucked being stuck with two people madly in love with each other.

Uhura turned the sonic to its highest settings and got in the shower with Spock, tugging off his blanket. He crushed her to his body, burying his nose in her hair, breathing in deeply and then kissing her.

She could feel the exhaustion gnawing at him, but he burned for her too, that fading bloodlust turning into merely lust. And he wasn't willing to let that go. He pulled at her zipper, but she stopped him. 'No, Spock. He'll hear us. Let me.' She looked up at him and he closed his eyes, acquiescing. The sonics pulsed and hummed over their bodies. He was half-erect already, but his control was still tightly wound.

'Let go, baby. Just relax.' She teased him with her tongue and when she took him into her mouth deeply, he finally relaxed enough that his cock swelled. He was incredibly close already, and it didn't take long for her to make him come. She was on her knees, hands gripping his spread thighs when he climaxed.

She wasn't prepared for him to shift though. It was disconcerting to feel his skin become furred so rapidly under her hands or the clawed fingers holding the back of her neck. He pumped his hips as he came, her lips firmly around his cock. He settled down into his normal self and she looked up at him wide-eyed as she wiped her mouth.

'I…apologize, ashayam.' He was panting. 'I am still trying to assert my biocontrols. Clearly, there is progress yet to be made. Thank you, however.' He sighed, closing his eyes, and let his head hit the back of the shower. The sonics continued to pulse around them and Uhura stood up.

'No problem, babe.' She smirked and gave him a peck on his cheek before stepping out of the shower. She was out of the bathroom before Spock, who was re-wrapping himself.

It was Sulu she noticed first, over by the door staring up at the ceiling. McCoy and the Captain were sitting at the table. Kirk staring intently at McCoy's medical tricorder. McCoy looked up and folded his arms.

Kirk looked up at Uhura, 'Lieutenant.' His face was blank.

Spock fell in beside her, hands clasped behind his back.

'Aaand Mr. Spock.' Kirk got up and walked over to them. 'It's good to see the both of you in such fine shape.' There was a glint in his eyes as he looked down at Uhura. 'When I give you an order to get down, Lieutenant, I expect that it's followed. Instead, you ran off, causing everyone a great deal of concern. You're lucky to be alive.' His golden eyes snapped at her. 'Well?'

'Yes, Captain. I'm very sorry. I was disoriented. And scared.' She kept her eyes straight ahead, watching McCoy drum his fingers on the table in her peripheral vision. Sulu was still staring at the ceiling.

'Understandable. Please don't let it happen again. And may I now have the honor of kissing the bride?' Kirk smiled broadly at her, his hands on her shoulders.

'Oh Captain, of course you can! It's good to have you back!' She laughed and Kirk kissed her on both cheeks and hugged her tight. Spock stood stiffly at attention.

Sulu came over and hugged her as well as Kirk slapped Spock on the shoulder, 'Well, congratulations, Mr. Spock! Nice uniform. You look like hell!'

Spock thawed somewhat and nodded his head, 'Thank you Captain for your well-wishes. I am glad that you have returned. I think you will find the current situation rather perplexing.'

'Perplexing, Spock? You're a _werewolf_. Which, by the way, I find absolutely _fascinating_.'

Spock quirked an eyebrow at him and was silent.


	15. Showdown!

Character/Pairing: Uhura/Spock, McCoy, Kirk, Sulu, Scotty, Chekov, Adam Braxton, others

Rating: M, for violence

Summary: Smackdown! Consequences and decisions.

'You mean to tell me that the Romulans have been violating the treaty for 40 years?!'

'Perhaps not continuously. However, there is indeed an influence here that could interfere with Starfleet's plans. Whatever those plans may be.' Spock quirked his eyebrow at Kirk and waited.

Kirk sighed, 'They want to start a mining operation immediately.'

'That could prove difficult if the staff suddenly turn into werewolves, Captain.'

'Damn, don't I know it. Headquarters is going to flip. So you don't know what the Romulans were researching?'

'Unknown at this point, Captain.'

'But there was enough motivation to flout the treaty.'

'Indeed.'

Kirk was less than pleased after Spock made the rest of his report, though his eyebrows rose at McCoy for relieving Spock of duty.

'Not like it mattered in the end.' McCoy muttered. 'And I'll caution you from bringing too many people down here, Jim. This whole planet should be quarantined.'

Over Spock's logical protests, Kirk ordered Spock and McCoy to return to the ship to get started on tests. 'Look, Spock, you've got to be the one to update Starfleet. You can return once McCoy's done with you, but let him get started first. We'll be fine down here—Uhura can take us to see Braxton and see if he'll offer assistance. Our main priority is finding that plant now to see if it'll help.'

After emptying the Galileo of more supplies, Spock and McCoy returned to the Enterprise as Kirk, Uhura and Sulu began their walk to the settlement.

Back in Sickbay, McCoy's fiery blue eyes glared down at Spock, 'Mr. Spock, if you don't stay in that bed I'll call security!'

'Then call them, Doctor.' Spock's black eyes flashed in a manner very unlike Spock.

McCoy hissed, 'Spock, what the hell's the matter with you? We've only been here a couple of hours, I only have a little more to do on you then you're free to go!'

As soon as McCoy had returned, he literally ran to Sickbay with all the tricorders, people staring after him in the corridors at his wild appearance. He told his startled staff to drop everything they were working on and to help him.

They were all getting up to speed on Spock's case and Chapel even called down to the lab to get more help. There were about ten people currently working on Spock. Who couldn't seem to lay still for one second.

M'Benga took another blood sample as Spock impatiently pressed his lips together.

'Nyota has become increasingly uneasy these last few minutes and I am concerned for her. I apologize for my lack of control…'

'Captain, we're not far now.' They had walked at quite a good clip despite Sulu wanting to stop and point at interesting plants and trees all along the way. When they arrived, Braxton was waiting for them and Uhura noted how on edge he seemed.

Kirk and Braxton spoke at length with each other. No doubt Kirk was telling him that like it or not, Starfleet was planning on sticking around this time, Uhura thought. Of course, he'd be his usual persuasive self. She looked back at the two. Sure enough, Braxton was smiling and nodding. Probably agreeing to help with whatever was needed.

She and Sulu roamed along the fringes of the settlement wondering where everyone else was. It was unusually quiet and she and Sulu exchanged wary looks as they drew their phasers.

But there was no one in the longhouses. 'Hey, Adam!' Uhura called out to Braxton and he and Kirk both turned to her, Kirk frowning. 'Where is everybody?'

At that moment, behind Kirk, the door to the building opened and a dark-haired Romulan stepped outside firing a huge phaser rifle. It was Sulu who fired back first, from across the way behind the other longhouse, wounding the Romulan in the shoulder.

Behind him, spilled out three more Romulans who were armed to the teeth. Kirk, Uhura and Sulu ran and took cover, but Braxton had wolfed out and got caught in the crossfire. He fell to the ground and Uhura couldn't tell if he was wounded or dead.

Insane howling sprung up from within the building and the Romulans realized they had a fight on two fronts now. They were still out in the open, backs against each other, one of whom was faced out towards the settlement waiting to shoot at whoever made a move first.

The werewolves slipped out of the door one by one, Uhura recognizing Denita and her sons fur coloring right away as they slowly circled the Romulans.

The Romulans weren't firing for some reason. When she heard growls behind her, she didn't run. She only thought it must be some of the others from Braxton's group. It was a costly mistake. She screamed as her phaser was knocked from her hand. The lead werewolf snarled very close to her face and she sank to the ground in fear, her eyes closed.

There were six other Romulans with this group of werewolves. Kirk had somehow circled behind them and shot at the loose circle, downing one and wounding a couple of others. This caused everyone to scatter and before anyone could regroup, Uhura was caught by the wrist and hauled to her feet.

This werewolf shifted into a dark haired bearded man who was quite tall and around Braxton's age. He called out to Kirk, 'Kirk! We have Lt. Uhura! And we will not let her go until you remove Braxton and his people and leave this planet for good!'

Some of the werewolves with this nameless man shifted and Uhura was shocked at their fierce, feral appearance. Two of whom had pointed ears and upswept eyebrows. Another shoe was hitting the floor somewhere Uhura thought distractedly.

She aimed her next words at them, speaking in Romulan, 'We wouldn't hurt you. Just because of your heritage, we wouldn't hurt you. The Federation will….'

'Silence, woman!' The nameless one twisted her wrist and she choked off her sentence. 'They do not speak Romulan. They do not speak at all!'

They were at a stalemate. As the man and Uhura began edging out of the settlement, Braxton crawled to his knees and shifted back to human form. 'Brian! End this and let Uhura go! She has nothing to do with our conflict.'

'Oh, but she does Adam! Starfleet abandoned us! When the Romulans came, we forged a bond, a friendship with them. They settled with us and helped us when the Federation turned its backs on us!'

'You have a shitty memory, Brian! The Romulans wanted to fucking experiment on us! Breed us and enslave us! They're willing to sacrifice their people to do it! They're not going to let you breed a new race! They're not going to make you rich from the trillium either! They'll take what they want and dump you anyway. You're a fool for believing their promises!' Braxton crept along the ground as he and Brian shouted back and forth at each other.

Uhura tested his grip but he held on tighter, hurting her wrist. It was the three of them mainly in the area between the building and the longhouses.

When the Galileo suddenly swooped overhead, everyone ducked. What she wasn't prepared for was Spock. Spock, who must've leapt twenty feet from the shuttle to the ground. Spock, with his spiked black fur, snapping teeth and enraged yellow eyes as he fell on Brian. It was no contest. Spock was stronger and quicker and he completely obliterated him. His roars shook the air.

Uhura scrambled away as chaos exploded in the settlement. Spock was wading through a swarm of werewolves, swatting away the smaller ones.

She could hear shouts, random phaser bursts and howls and screams punctuate the air in different areas of the settlement. She scrabbled around in the dirt looking for her dropped phaser and got off a couple of shots at a werewolf attacking Spock. Where the hell had these Romulans come from? She jumped when Scotty sidled up next to her, his face pale and his eyes wide.

'My god, lass! I had no idea. Mr. Spock! He's a berserker!'

'I know, Scotty! I know! Just shoot!' They picked off werewolves one by one from the swarm.

She got a glimpse of Flaherty and Karelin, big guys from Security, duking it out with two Romulans. Kirk ran by, shirt torn and dirty, and pointed his phaser at the Romulans who surrendered reluctantly before Flaherty and Karelin wrestled them to the ground. Kirk ran off to re-join the fighting.

Hostilities were slowly coming to a close. Many werewolves lay on the ground wounded. Who they were, she couldn't tell. Others were dead, in their human form. Denita had shifted and was sobbing over Braxton, who wasn't moving. The dust was settling and it grew quiet except for the groans and cries of the wounded.

Four Romulans had survived out of the fifteen that were part of the attack. Spock, breathing heavily with his fur splattered in...blood, either his or from others, was guarding them. Kirk stood next to him shouting orders to his crew to get the most severely wounded on the shuttle first back to the ship. The Galileo made several trips. McCoy and his staff had their hands full for many hours.

So it was awhile before Uhura, Spock and the rest were able to return to the ship. Spock for some reason hadn't shifted back to his Vulcan state. Maybe he was still too keyed up or maybe he thought he'd just be one more werewolf getting treated in Sickbay, she didn't know. But it was a strange, quiet trip back to the ship.

Scotty later told her how Spock had quickly assembled an away team to go rescue them. 'I didn't even know he'd been relieved of duty until McCoy contacted the shuttle! And by then we were already half-way there! I never seen him so agitated. And we all about fainted when he shifted and leapt out of the damn shuttle! In mid-air! Hell of a fighter though. Damn, he was amazing. And I'll never forget it!'

She only had a lightly sprained wrist and was otherwise discharged right away. Spock had finally shifted, showered and dressed in Sickbay and then re-joined her and Kirk in McCoy's office. One of the computer techs had finally gotten access to Braxton's data pads.

'Genetic engineering. Or at least, that's what they were aiming for in the end.' McCoy sat back in his chair, tiredly rubbing his eyes. He'd gotten the bourbon out. The one for special occasions.

'So that's what Braxton must've been shouting about at the end before....' Kirk stopped, not looking at Spock and continued, 'That thing about the experiments.' He peered into his half-empty glass.

'He admitted as much, Captain.' Spock stood by the door, his hands clasped behind his back. It was good seeing him in blue again. 'In the beginning, the Romulans had withheld their true intentions and since they came with support and needed supplies, they were welcomed with open arms. Many in the settlement began personal relationships with them. When the new generation came up, somehow the truth came out and the situation degenerated rapidly into two sides. Brian's group wished to stay werewolves all the time and he was quite convinced of their superiority. The Romulans wished to exploit that and create a new race that they would then subjugate and use as a fighting force.'

'Jesus.' Kirk was stone-faced.

'In the end, Braxton and his people balked. It would have been incredibly effective had the Romulans succeeded. However, like Starfleet in days of yore, they seemed to have been subjected to the same kind of inconsistencies in support, leadership and decision-making for their mission.'

Kirk snorted at the Starfleet bit, 'Good one, Spock.' He knocked back the rest of his drink and McCoy leaned over and re-filled his glass.

'Gosh. Lucky us.' McCoy drawled. He frowned, 'I feel really bad for the kids though and the grandkids. Yeah, they're all grown, but to have been raised for the express purposes of some experiment your own parent was planning...' He shuddered.

'Indeed, Doctor. And now their numbers...their families have been decimated. It is a considerable tragedy for all involved.'

'Captain, what will Starfleet do with them now?' Uhura asked.

'The planet'll be quarantined except for a small mining operation and a fully staffed outpost to guard the trillium. Well, that's if a cure can be found first.' He looked at McCoy pointedly and then shrugged, 'They're playing it close to the vest right now.'

In the end, they were in orbit for weeks as it seemed that Starfleet was determined for them to find a cure before attempting to establish a larger, permanent presence. Romulus had initially decided to dispute the original treaty that ceded the planet to the Federation forty years ago, citing that the indigineous population were really Romulan subjects.

But once the Federation brought up the genetic engineering experiments, the Romulans knew their leverage was lost. The purposes for their colony had been a sham and now they were paying the consequences for having bartered away the planet, having not realized its trillium 323 value until too late.

Later, Braxton, who had survived and spent a few days in McCoy's Sickbay, declared himself the head of the settlement and gave its allegiance to the Federation. Romulus claimed that he was a murderer of its citizens though and demanded a full investigation. Kirk spent several long tedious hours dealing with diplomats and an anxious Starfleet Headquarters.

For Spock and Uhura, it was planetside where they stayed mainly. Though Kirk laughingly called it a honeymoon present, he granted them shore leave indefinitely so Spock could re-group in private. He preferred to be away from the prying eyes of the rest of the crew and Uhura couldn't blame him. It gave them more time to search for the shape-shifting plant anyways. Well, when they weren't busy making love all over the place.

But today, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov were combing the nearby forests for that elusive plant. They all wore protective gear, masks and light gloves, to protect from the possible plant emissions. Uhura's hopes would soar at Sulu's occasional shout, only to have them dashed when he found something he could bring back to the ship's botanical garden. Chekov would then scold Sulu for being so excitable.

So she almost missed it when she was hurrying along a path already searched previously by Chekov. Small, clustered dark leaves, close to the ground. She debated for a moment.

'Hey guys! I think I found something! I'm going to try and confirm it though!' She whipped off her mask and got close to the plant just as Sulu and Chekov bounded up next to her.

'Nyota! Be careful!' Sulu laid a restraining hand on her arm, but she leaned closer. Sure enough, right before her eyes, the plant transformed into a light pink lily that she remembered her grandmother had grown in her garden. She reached out her gloved hand…

'Hey! Nyota! No!!' Sulu pulled her back about ten feet from the plant as a precaution. It took her a moment to clear her head. She smiled wanly.

'Yeah, that's it. That's the one.' She then grinned like a lunatic and Chekov hugged her.

It was a lucky break. McCoy practically crowed when Sulu brought the plant into Sickbay. The medical personnel made quick work of it and after the weeks of struggling without it, another piece of the puzzle had finally clicked into place.

Five days later, McCoy held up a small glass of amber liquid and swirled it in front of Spock. 'Bottoms up, Mr. Spock.'

Spock took the glass from McCoy's hand. 'How effective is it?'

'Well, Spock. I won't really know that until you drink it. I've used it to vaccinate the rest of the crew and it's been working. But as for reversing the effect? I'm not entirely sure. None of the others have stepped forward to volunteer either.' He looked at Spock sadly. 'There's a chance that it could only suppress your symptoms. And then you'd always be a carrier, so if you and Nyota want children, well, they'd be affected.'

'Have you told her that?'

'No of course not! That's up to you! Look, Spock. I won't quote percentages. But you'll know in a day or so if it's working or not.'

'Of course, Doctor. I thank you for your dedication above and beyond the call of duty. You have my gratitude.' He raised the glass and downed the contents in one gulp.


	16. Epilogue: Return from Lycaon IV

Character/Pairing: Uhura/Spock, Kirk, McCoy, Sarek, Amanda

Rating: M

Summary: Spock finally confronts the inevitable.

'Yes Bones, what is it?' Kirk looked over at his intercom, momentarily pausing his conversation with Spock, who stood before his desk, hands clasped behind his back.

'Jim, I'm gonna have to cancel dinner. Ny just showed up and wants to talk. Looks like she had a fight with that Vulcan bastard she married.'

'Uhhhh….' Kirk glanced over at Spock in time to witness his stone façade slip.

McCoy cut the connection off with a quick 'Thanks, Jim. Talk to you later.'

Kirk closed his mouth and let the awkward silence lay between them. He wanted Spock to fill in the gaps and he wasn't going to push the situation. As usual, though, Spock had a way of testing people's patience. And Kirk was feeling tested for sure.

Exasperated, Kirk said, 'Look Spock, I need you to talk to me. Do I have to make it an order? Is that what you need?'

Spock had been standing there for some time, certainly longer than socially accepted within human circles. He had restored his face to its customary blankness, but now his eyes dropped to the floor and he asked, 'Jim, may I speak plainly? As…as a friend?'

Kirk's stomach clenched with worry as he realized how serious this fight must've been with Uhura for Spock to wind up in here. He waited for him to continue, watching Spock's face closely for any hint of emotion.

'I have avoided Nyota for several weeks regarding our wedding plans. I…find myself at a crossroads both personally and professionally and I am uncertain on how to proceed.'

'But Spock, you've already married her back on Lycaon IV. I don't understand why you'd hesitate to go through what's essentially just a matter of course.'

'No, Jim. It is more. My father and T'Pau have to verify and recognize the bond as well.' Spock stopped and took a deep breath, 'The antidote has not worked.'

'Whaaaat?! When did this happen? Leonard said that you'd know right away and it's been weeks…'

'I know that, Captain. However, I had to be sure and so waited longer to see if the antidote would be effective. It has only suppressed my ability to shift.'

'Oh jeez, Spock. Bones is going to flip when he finds out.' Kirk rubbed his forehead, dreading the conversation. 'No wonder he's been at me lately, trying to make you go to Sickbay. Shit, he must've known something was up…'

'Captain, I am resigning my position effective immediate.'

'What?!! Spock, what the hell are you doing?!' He looked up at him stunned, not anywhere near recovered from the news that the antidote failed and yet here was Spock trying to resign.

'Captain….'

Kirk snapped, 'Believe me, Spock. This is very much off the record. And no, you can't resign! Denied!' He frowned angrily at the Vulcan, who only calmly raised his eyebrows in response.

'I understand, Jim. However, I do not think you fully understand the implications. If Starfleet is made aware that they have an emotionally and physically compromised officer serving aboard the Enterprise, they are within their right to do as they wish with me. They could ground me or dismiss me.'

'Like hell! I'd never allow it.' He pressed his lips tight, trying to clamp down his agitation for Spock's sake.

'Jim. Please. I appreciate what you would do to help me. But there is also the matter of Section 31.'

'What?!' he sputtered. Damnit, Kirk thought, he had to stop sounding like an imbecile. 'Section 31 is a joke, Spock. An old wives' tale for gossipy captains.'

'Do not equivocate, Captain. I know you have your suspicions regarding the events on Lycaon IV and I share them. If knowledge of my transition were to become widespread…' Spock looked away, 'I am not comfortable with people knowing my status.'

'Well, we don't have to say anything. They don't need to know…..'

'I cannot lie. I cannot ask every one to lie for me either. I have not told Nyota yet.' Spock looked down at the floor, studying his boots. 'Neither have I told my parents. If I do, there is a possibility that I would be declared v'tosh ka'tur…a Vulcan without logic…and exiled. My marriage bond to Nyota would not be recognized.'

'But…Spock. Who would do that to you?'

'Captain, there are many Vulcans who do not embrace IDIC, some in my own family. And as illogical as such actions are, there is a great deal of political maneuvering within the family. Sarek's position would become exceptionally vulnerable.'

Kirk sat back in his chair, genuinely stumped as to how he could help his friend navigate such a minefield. 'Spock, I know one thing. Nyota loves you. And I've seen the two of you together. You make a great team, you guys really do. You've got to talk to her and go over your options together, then go from there. And talk to your parents, Spock. I don't believe for a second that they wouldn't work round the clock to protect you. And you can be damned sure that I'll be doing the same on my end.'

Spock was still studying his boots.

'Damnit Spock. It'll work. I'll make this work.' He leaned forward as Spock slowly raised his head and looked back at him.

'I know, Jim. You have my gratitude for your optimism.'

Tapping his stylus on his palm, Kirk added, 'You need to tell McCoy. In fact, you need to tell him as soon as you leave me. Understood? You know he'll want to plunge back into the labs to find out where he went wrong.' He narrowed his eyes at Spock, 'And I take it the decision to re-up for the next five year mission is contingent on what answers we find?'

Spock nodded his assent, 'Nyota and I planned to do so after our wedding, but all remains in doubt now.'

Kirk dismissed Spock with some well-meaning reassurances, but privately admitted to himself that there would be a long road ahead for everyone.

'It wasn't a fight, Len. Spock doesn't fight. It's too damned illogical.' Uhura folded her arms and leaned back in her chair with a frustrated sigh. McCoy propped his feet up on his desk and put his hands behind his head stretching a bit.

'No, he just ignores you. Like he's been ignoring me.'

'He has? Why?' Uhura frowned.

'Been trying to get him down here for a follow up. Told Kirk that he'd better get on him or else I will. So what's his problem?'

'I don't know! I've been working my butt off on this damn wedding for weeks and I need help. I contacted Lady Amanda expecting that she'd have the details of who's in the groom's party so I can make arrangements for them at home--then, I come to find out that Spock hasn't talked to her since Lycaon! God, that was embarrassing. So when I asked him about it, he gave me the old two-step and said he needed to meditate.' Uhura sighed. 'I'm sooo tired! And stressed!' She leaned forward and put her forehead on the edge of the desk.

At that moment, the door to McCoy's office slid open to admit Spock, who stepped inside, and put his hands behind his back. He fixed his cool gaze at some point over McCoy's head.

McCoy's eyes narrowed, 'Well, what do you want? Did Jim finally tell you to come down here?'

'Yes, Doctor, as a matter of fact, he did and what I have to tell you pertains to you both. Though I would have preferred to tell you each separately.'

McCoy put his feet on the floor and muttered, 'Kill two birds with one stone? Perfectly logical.'

'What is it Spock?' Uhura lifted her head from her arms, looking at him worried. She could feel nothing of him through the bond and couldn't read his face; the knowledge chilled her.

'The antidote failed.'

McCoy shot to his feet, incensed, 'What?! Why the hell didn't you tell me this weeks ago?!'

Spock finally returned Uhura's stunned stare and apologized to her, in Vulcan, for avoiding her and not telling her immediately.

_'Why, Spock? Why did you wait?' She felt the sting of tears as she answered him back in Vulcan._

_'I was weak. And ashamed. I want to give you everything, k'dwa. But this is no longer possible. If you choose to walk away....from me. From us...I would not stop you.'_

_'Damnit, Spock! Why do you do this to me?! Why do you give up so easily? Why don't you fight for us?'_ She stood from her chair in distress, her hand covering her face to hide her tears. She turned from Spock and faced the wall, trying and failing to compose herself.

McCoy just stood there watching them, hands on his hips, his anger fading into bleak concern as his two friends volleyed back and forth. He thought back to his earlier warning to Spock when he'd given him the antidote--that if it didn't cure Spock, he'd become a carrier and any children he had with Nyota would suffer the same fate.

McCoy went over to Uhura and handed her a tissue for her tears. 'Here, darlin'. It'll be okay. You'll see.' He took her in his arms and held her as she started to sob into his chest. He looked over her head at Spock, who was openly frowning at them. 'Spock, just let me run a few more tests on you and I can get going again on what's wrong...'

'I should inform you that the antidote was not a complete loss. It did suppress my symptoms. And I thank you Doctor...for I do appreciate your efforts on my behalf. However, would you carry out the research on your own? I do not want others to know of the antidote's failure.'

McCoy winced a little when Spock said 'failure', but then Uhura lifted her head from McCoy's chest, her cries having quieted. Spock watched her for a moment then extended his two fingers towards her. _'Attend me, my wife.'_

She thanked McCoy with a teary smile and an affectionate pat on the chest, then, after a second's hesitation, reached out to Spock to touch his fingers with her own.

McCoy watched them leave then sat heavily down into his chair suddenly drained. He wiped his face with both hands and then decided that maybe it wasn't too late to join Jim for a nightcap.

Uhura dropped her hand from Spock's as they walked through Sickbay and out into the corridor trying to ignore the looks from the medical team. And from Christine. Her eyes felt hot and puffy from crying. She was numb, but mostly from the tension that had been released after building up for so long. She looked over at Spock, his mouth and eyebrows set in a grim line.

She didn't know which to be more upset about: that he didn't tell her what happened or that he started shutting her out. She was still practicing her Vulcan mind exercises, but she didn't always have the strength or the ability to reach out to Spock through the bond. It was so easy for him to just cut her off with nothing.

They were in his quarters and she sat down behind his desk and folded her arms. 'I'm not going to walk away from you Spock. But I'm not going to be hurt like this every time you decide you can't handle human emotions. You used to be able to talk to me….'

'Nyota, I made a mistake. One that I will endeavor to not make again. Will you believe me?' He walked over and knelt down beside her. He took her hand and stroked the back of it, 'K'hat'n'dlawa, it will be harder than I thought. I may be exiled for what I have become, not to mention that our children would suffer this burden as well. I could not bear for you to suffer such a stigma.'

She turned to face him, 'Spock, I love you! I made a commitment to you a long time ago. Nothing's changed that—not even this. Why do you think I agreed to marry you when we were on Lycaon? I could've said no, but I didn't. Don't shut yourself off from me, Spock. I need to know what you're going through.' She put her other hand on top of Spock's.

He closed his eyes and let his shields down, opening the bond to her. She cried as she felt his emotions sweep into her mind. His dread as he realized the antidote hadn't worked. His growing shame and embarrassment. Fear of disappointing her and despair at losing her. Love for her. And now concern as she began crying harder at the revelation of his emotions.

Spock hugged her close, then stood and gathered her in his arms to kiss her gently on her lips. He kissed each tear stain under her eyes, tasting the salt. He tucked her head under his chin and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her as she continued crying into his chest.

'I need to feel you Spock. I know we'll have fights. We've had plenty of disagreements already. But you don't need to shut me out. You're not just off by yourself anymore. You have me. We're supposed to rely on each other.' She drew deep, calming breaths.

'I am sorry, Nyota, for hurting you. I truly am. I only meant to spare you more pain.' He looked down at her and wiped a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Then he placed another gentle kiss on her lips, intending to lead her to his bed so she could rest.

Uhura had other ideas though and she opened her mouth under his tentatively, hoping that he would respond. It had been a long time for them. A long time in not sharing each others bodies and she needed Spock's touch. The bond, revitalized by their physical intimacy, practically sang as Spock slid his tongue into her mouth. New emotions, made even stronger by Spock's disciplined denial, swarmed Uhura, sending an electric current through her body. Want, need, lust. She was overwhelmed by how much he had missed her and yearned for her company.

Spock broke their kiss, 'It was illogical to have kept us parted. How could I have denied us from feeling this?'

'I know you wanted to keep from hurting me, but you only wound up hurting yourself too.' She stroked the side of his face, then traced a finger from his sensual lips to the very tip of his ear. 'Do you know what I want, Spock?'

'Nyota, I know you intimately.' Spock murmured softly before kissing her again. His hands were on her breasts now, thumbs grazing her hardened nipples through her uniform before lowering down along her back. Her ass filled his hands in a very pleasing manner he decided, and then slipped under the hem of her skirt to explore her further. He dragged her red underwear down, relishing in her cool, smooth skin against his palms. He pulled her close, so she could feel how hard his cock had become and she rolled her hips against him.

They kissed each other, tongues darting and flicking against each other, savoring the other's taste and feel. Uhura lowered the zipper on Spock's pants and pulled his cock out gently. Spock groaned as she squeezed and stroked his length. Their bodies and minds aflame, he picked her up and brought her to his bed.

Not bothering to remove their clothes, he laid her down and quickly settled between her spread legs. He pushed her red skirt up past her hips. They kissed again briefly as she guided him into her and he began bucking into her impatiently. Under his shirt, she scraped his back with her fingernails as he pumped long, hard strokes into her. His boots dug into the bed, gaining traction for him to thrust faster as she lifted her hips to meet him. Their eyes were closed, as if to protect from the intensity of both the physical and mental sensations.

Suddenly, Spock grabbed each of her wrists and pulled them over her head, pinning her arms to the bed. His pace slowed and she opened her eyes in surprise to look up at Spock. His intent black eyes were staring back down at her, 'Am I fulfilling your needs, Nyota?' He punctuated his words with a stroke that made her gasp. 'Tell me. Tell me how you love me. That you are only for me.'

'Yes! God, yes! I love you Spock! Please fuck me, please don't stop. I'm yours, baby. Only for you.' She keened as he renewed his quick pace, arching up powerfully against Spock as her orgasm ripped through her body and mind, triggering Spock's own loud and groaning release.

Later, much, much later, after Spock woke her with a steaming cup of Vulcan tea, Uhura sat next to him as he contacted his parents on Vulcan. She sipped her tea and asked him what time it was over there.

'It is late at night. I imagine that my father will not be pleased for contacting them at such a time.'

It was Lady Amanda who answered after several beeps, the room was dark and her hair down. She squinted at them and then her eyes widened as she realized who was calling.

'Wait, just one moment, you two. Let me get him from the study.' She left the screen, calling softly for Sarek.

Spock looked over at Uhura, his eyebrows raised in surprise, 'She seems to be expecting us.'

'Well, I think she knew something was up when I contacted her earlier. Mother's intuition I'm sure.'

Sarek and Amanda came back into the screen and sat down, with Sarek speaking first, 'Tell me what has happened, Spock.'

**Ok. I'm ending it like this because I plan on picking up the thread in future stories. I'm thinking first of the bridal shower, the bachelor party, the wedding and honeymoon.**


End file.
